Ken's new life
by Ebanu8
Summary: Rewrite of South Park - Hokuto Shinken. After a long journey in a barren wasteland, Kenshiro is sent to another world by the bidding of the heavens to do what he does best: Protect the innocent, defeat the wicked and craven. Yet he may find that he has an unexpected challenge to deal with, mainly one to do with his changed body. (Gender Bender fic)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is the rewrite of South Park - Hokuto Shinken as I have promised. Instead, it's more of another South Park/Hokuto no Ken crossover with an entirely different story altogether. It did take me less than a day to write this chapter, I'll admit, since I'm following a sort of similar format for the first chapter.  
**

 **One problem I do have with my writing however, is that I have severe mood swings when it comes to deciding what to write, what to rewrite and how I write. Sometimes I write poorly, sometimes I take my time, and so on.**

 **So this may be a little much to ask, but please bear with me as I get my bearings together. Thanks!**

 **Prolouge**

It had been so long since that fateful time, when he had defeated his one-time archenemy and brought peace to a land long exploited by a cruel regime. His journey was one fraught with perils, with struggles and challenges that tested his mettle and will as a martial artist and successor of Hokuto Shinken, the Divine Fist of the North Star. In his long decades of life he made many friends and many enemies from all walks of life, from cutthroats to mercenaries, soldiers to fellow martial artists, and through his meetings with each and every one of them, his sorrow grew, and so did his strength.

In his twilight years, where most would become sickly and ailing from age, Kenshiro was still as healthy and fit as other people of younger ages, thanks in no small part to the intensive, brutal training that a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken would undergo. In those final years of his life, he saw small traces of civilisation begin to re-emerge from the ashes of the ruined wasteland, created by the nuclear fires that cleansed life from the face of the earth.

And as his successor stood by his side as he lay dying, he passed peacefully in his sleep, unafraid of death, content that his journey had finally ended; his time was over, and it was his successor Ryu's turn to look after the world for him, to ensure that evil was continually thwarted in its footsteps, and that civilisation may rebuild and thrive once more.

Yet as he took notice of his surroundings, he saw only perpetual darkness around him, a cold, black void devoid of any trace of life and light as far as his eyes could see.

As he tried to discern the cause of his appearance in this black void, he heard footsteps that became louder with each step, nearing his position.

Turning around to face his would-be foe, his heart melted at the sight of the one that approached him.

Yuria.

As the Motherly Star of Compassion of Nanto, she had suffered greatly as her destiny dictated, first as a hostage of her old friend Shin at Southern Cross, then when she contracted her terminal illness shortly after. Far too long had she been separated from her lifelong love Kenshiro, and though her last few years spent with Kenshiro were short, they were the best moments in her life, and she could ask for nothing more.

For her to be in front of Kenshiro now, it could only mean that Kenshiro was indeed in the afterlife, finally able to reunite with his love at long last.

"Ken, it has been a long time," Yuria said, her voice as gentle as Kenshiro remembered.

"Far too long, Yuria," Said Kenshiro, and he immediately embraced her, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he allowed his emotions to reign freely.

For a few moments, no words were exchanged between Yuria and Kenshiro, both wishing to savour every second of their reunion that was long overdue.

When they broke from the embrace, Kenshiro was the first to ask, "Where are we, Yuria? Is this the afterlife?"

When Kenshiro looked at Yuria for an answer, he was shocked and concerned at the downcast expression on his love's face as Yuria said, "No, Ken. This is not the afterlife, but a transitory state you are in before entering it. And I am greatly saddened to say that you will not be able to enter it just yet."

"But we are both no longer alive, are we not?" Asked Kenshiro with concern, "If I am dead, should I not be able to enter the afterlife with you?"

Yuria's downcast expression only deepened at these words, and as Kenshiro looked to her for an answer, she then said, "Ken, the heavens have decreed that though your journey in this world is ended, yours has not. And so, you may not enter the afterlife just yet, for they have a task for you."

Kenshiro's muscles tightened briefly, greatly disappointed and anguished to be denied eternal rest and peace in the afterlife. And yet, he also exhaled a breath he was holding, his muscles relaxing as he calmed himself down. All that the heavens decreed were part of a greater whole, and there was a purpose to this, as there was a purpose to everything.

"What would the heavens have me do then?" Said Kenshiro after a brief pause.

"As you know, Hokuto has always been the unyielding bulwark against evil and malice, and always does the seven stars maintain their position, never changing even with the endless passage of time. As you have served as this world's bulwark, so must you serve as another world's, for always is it threatened by dangers from within and without. Many stars shine brightly in the heavens, protecting this world from the constant dangers that plague it every year, and yet it's heroes have their destinies truncated rather than fulfilled. Therefore, it falls to you to change that."

Kenshiro nodded, having no reason to doubt Yuria's words.

"If that is what the heavens wish of me, then I shall perform the charge placed upon my shoulders without fail," Said Kenshiro, steely determination present in his voice.

Yuria smiled at this, proud of her strong love as she moved to embrace him one final time.

"Before you go, you must know this, Ken," Said Yuria, "You will take the form of a ten-year old child, and your body will undergo a change. Moreover, the world you will enter is radically different from ours, so you must be prepared to adapt to life there."

Kenshiro nodded, and as he broke his embrace with Yuria, he felt a blinding white light engulf his senses.

"Farewell, Ken," Were the last words he heard from Yuria, before blackness overtook him.

IIOII

It was late at night in the small town of South Park, a quiet, peaceful mountain town in the American state of Colorado, always in a state of perpetual winter. It was the time of the night where almost everyone was asleep in their homes, their minds drifting peacefully in dreamland as they awaited the next rise of the sun on the horizon.

If anyone were to be awake at this hour though, one could see the constellation of the Big Dipper suddenly brighten in great intensity, almost to a blinding degree, and a great ball of fire fall from the heavens as it made its way towards South Park. Yet as most people were sleeping at night, this phenomenon went largely ignored by the town's denizens, still sleeping with blissful ignorance of what was happening.

However, at one particular house, one that housed a family of Jews, a young boy wearing an oversized green parka on his head was rudely awoken from his sleep by the sound of something impacting at his house's backyard. Yawning as he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes, he took a look outside his bedroom window to find out just what was the cause of that noise.

When he could make out the unconscious form of a naked girl in his backyard, he gasped sharply at this unexpected sight. Blinking rapidly in surprise, he pinched himself in the nose, unsure if what he saw was a trick of the mind. When he realised that what he saw was not a dream, he was quick to move towards the backyard in a rush, wearing only a pair of winter shoes to keep his feet warm as he rushed towards the unconscious girl.

He barely made out a long mane of black, silken smooth hair, fair porcelain skin and a masculine, yet slender frame of a body. Realising that she had no protection against the elements, he was quick to carry her unconscious form back inside his house, after which he laid her on a couch in the living room, covering her form with a blanket. He made sure that the girl was comfortable and warm, laying her head on a soft pillow and ensuring she was adequately covered in a blanket.

She seemed so beautiful, the girl, the look of tranquil peace on her slumbering face giving the impression of a sleeping beauty, and Kyle did not realise he was staring at her muted attraction until he heard the girl moan softly as she adjusted her sleeping position, causing him to cough awkwardly as he tried to compose himself.

 _Damnit Kyle, this isn't the time to fantasise,_ He mentally berated himself as his cheeks flushed a deep magneta.

Once he was certain that the girl was fully asleep and warm, he went back to his bedroom, but not before hearing the girl mutter, "Yuria..."

 _Yuria? Who's that? Her sister perhaps?_ Kyle thought, though he knew he would not get any answers tonight.

Deciding to leave the matter for tomorrow, Kyle made his way towards his bedroom and went back to sleep, pondering about the girl.

Where did she come from? Who was she? Why was she here? These were but a few of his many thoughts as his mind slowly drifted back to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

 **A/N: If any of you are wondering, yes, I've made Kenshiro a girl just as I did in my previous South Park fic, because I just felt the urge to do so. Don't ask me how or why, it just came to me.  
**

 **Anyhow, I don't have anything more to say, so enjoy reading.**


	2. New Home

**I do not own Hokuto no Ken or South Park.  
**

 **Warning: As this is a South Park fic, it may contain offensive content that some will easily take offence to. If any of you are easily triggered by such, please do not read for your sake.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Chapter I: New home  
**

Kenshiro awoke with bleary eyes, rubbing the last vestiges of sleepiness from them as he awoke to his new surroundings. He found himself in a house of sorts, with the interior walls painted an ocean blue and little decor, save for a portrait of a family of four - the two children being boys, though one of them had an egg-shaped head, and the typical decor one could find in a pre-war house.

As he got up from the couch he was resting on he noticed two things; the first was that he was stark naked, his form devoid of clothes. It seemed that whatever power had transported him was incapable of transporting his clothes with him, so he would have to find new clothes to wear.

The second thing he noticed shocked him, to say the least. His body was no longer that of a man's but that of a woman's, with wider hips, a slender figure replete with feminine curves, and the complete lack of male genitalia - replaced with female genitalia, and enlarged breasts on his chest.

 _Have I just become a woman?_ Kenshiro thought with muted shock, even as he - or in this case, _she_ , tried to ascertain the cause of her transformation.

She then heard footsteps from the staircase not far from the couch she lay upon, and saw an overweight woman descending down the steps, whose hair was distinctly red and long, and who was dressed in white coloured pajamas.

Upon seeing Kenshiro's naked form, however, she was quick to gasp in surprise as she moved to Kenshiro, covering her form with the blanket she slept in.

"Oh my! Who are you? What are you doing in my house!?" Shrieked the woman, worried about Kenshiro's dignity.

"I am uncertain myself, Miss," Replied Kenshiro, "More importantly, where am I?"

"Mom? What's going on?" Asked Kyle with a yawn, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes as he made his way downstairs.

Upon seeing Kenshiro, however, his first reaction was to scream, "Ahh! You're that girl I rescued from the snow yesterday night!"

Levelling a hard glare at Kyle, Sheila said, "Explain. Now."

IIOII

"So let me get this straight," Sheila said to Kyle, "Last night, you heard a big explosion just outside our house, and you decided to investigate the cause of it. You then encountered this girl - who happened to be completely naked with seven cruel scars on her chest - and decided to take her inside to shelter her."

"Yeah, it might sound completely ridiculous but it's true," Said Kyle, "I actually thought I was dreaming for a second, but seeing as she's here, I can't see myself dreaming the same thing again."

Rubbing her head in exasperation, Sheila then said, "Alright, but don't tell anyone about what happened last night. We don't want you wrongly accused of sexual harassment or something like that."

Kyle nodded in affirmation.

"I certainly don't," Said Kyle, who then said to Kenshiro, "By the way, who're you?"

"Kenshiro," The girl of Hokuto said simply, grit and manliness present in her higher-pitched voice.

"Kenshiro?" Kyle wondered, "What kind of name is that? I don't mean any offence, but I don't really think that's really a girl's name."

"None taken," Kenshiro replied, "And I am in need of clothes. May I ask if you have any to spare?"

Sheila slapped her head, as if she had forgotten something important.

"Of course we do!" Said Sheila, "Come along now, follow me. I'll see what clothes I can spare you. Unfortunately, the only clothes we have to fit you are boy's clothes. Are you fine with that?"

Kenshiro nodded, and as she stood up and followed Sheila to get her new clothes, Kyle averted his eyes to avoid gazing upon Kenshiro's naked form, though he could not stop thinking about the blue eyes Kenshiro possessed, and the bright fire burning within them.

Those blue eyes... for some reason unbeknownst to him, they reminded him of the Big Dipper.

IIOII

"There you are, Ken," Said Sheila with a satisfied look, "Are they comfortable for you?"

Kenshiro took a minute to inspect her newly loaned clothes that she wore in front of a mirror. Her choice of attire consisted of a black sweatshirt with an orange sleeveless winter jacket, with grey, long cotton pants stretching to her ankles and blue winter shoes. Her clothes, whilst covering much of her flesh, only served to enhance her appeal as they accentuated her curves greatly, yet never constricting her or her movements, something she needed if she was to use her martial arts when circumstance dictated such.

Satisfied at her new attire, Kenshiro then said, "I thank you, Mrs. Broflovski, for the new clothes."

"No problem, Ken, and just call me Aunt Sheila, no need to be so formal," Said Sheila, "Anyway, want to join us for breakfast?"

Hearing her stomach grumble, Ken agreed to her offer, and soon the entire Broflovski household was gathered at the dining table, ready to partake of the traditional Jewish breakfast laid out before them.

As they ate, Kenshiro took her time to slowly savour the delicious tastes of her food, taking one morsel at a time, whilst the others just ate casually. Kenshiro noted that Kyle and his adoptive brother Ike - the one with the egg-shaped head - cast occasional glances at her, and then averted their eyes seemingly in embarrassment, as if they saw something indecent.

Kenshiro failed to see the reason behind their actions; she was not dressed indecently, and neither was there anything else wrong with her appearance, so why the strange looks?

She elected to not linger on the matter as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"So Ken," Asked Kyle, "Where do you live?"

Taking a moment to ponder her answer, Kenshiro said, "Nowhere in particular."

Kyle did not expect such an answer, and neither did the rest of his family, as he inquired, "So you're homeless?"

"Kyle!" Sheila reprimanded, causing Kyle to look down guiltily.

"I have been a wandering nomad most of my life, I have no place to stay," Kenshiro clarified, maintaining a stoical mask, "Though I have lived in my master's adobe for most of my years."

It was not a lie on Kenshiro's part; for the early part of his life, Kenshiro lived in the Hokuto Chi training grounds based in Japan, and after the nuclear war ended civilisation on his world, he had become a wandering nomad, for all masters of Hokuto Shinken were cursed to bring calamity with them wherever they went.

"Really?" Said Kyle, "Then why did you come all the way to America? What happened?"

Kenshiro then said, "I was brought here to perform a task ordained to me by the heavens. I know not what dangers plague America or this world, but as a woman of Hokuto, I shall deign to succeed in my task."

Kyle was unsure what to make of this, only that Kenshiro was surprisingly cryptic about her purpose for being here, but with other attempts at trying to discern just how she ended up in the backyard of the house was something she remained tight-lipped on, and seeing that he would not make any progress on the matter, he decided to drop it.

"One more question: What sort of name is Kenshiro?" Asked Kyle.

"It translates to 'Son of the Fist'," Said Kenshiro simply, not saying anymore.

"Son of the Fist..." Kyle muttered to himself, "I wonder who gave you that name and why?"

"It is complicated, and I will not say anymore on the matter," Said Kenshiro firmly.

With breakfast finished, Sheila began to collect everyone's plates to take to the kitchen for washing. She was surprised, however, to find that Kenshiro's plate was still half-filled with food, as if he could not finish the portions given to him.

"You don't have to hold back, you know," Said Sheila.

Kenshiro gave a reassuring smile, "Where I am from, having an apple was considered a banquet. I am fine."

Sheila felt bad about eating more while Kenshiro was eating less, but since she was not one to waste food, she decided to keep the leftovers in the fridge before washing the plates.

It was then Kenshiro's turn to ask Kyle, "Which part of America am I in, exactly? I am unfamiliar with my surroundings."

Kyle was prompt to state, "You're in South Park, a small little mountain town in the state of Colorado, part of the United States of America. Not exactly someplace for someone to move to, however."

"Why is that?" Kenshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, one thing I can tell you is that South Park has experienced a truckload of shit," Stated Kyle, "Alien UFOs, wars, giant murderous guinea pigs, whatever was thrown at us, and though we don't usually bother to remember it much afterwards, it's happened. I was there most of the time, I can relate to that."

"And how is it that one survives such calamities?" Inquired Kenshiro.

"Well... it's hard to explain," Admitted Kyle, "But we get through and live on with our daily lives. It's part of life in South Park."

Kenshiro could not fathom having to live with such calamities every single year, though given that she used to live in a barren wasteland plagued by constant conflict and strife, perhaps this world was not so different from his.

"If it is not too much to ask, may I stay in this house?" Asked Kenshiro, "As I said earlier, I have no place to call home, but if neither you nor your family are comfortable with it, then I will take my leave."

Kyle was struck speechless by this; the same girl he rescued was asking to stay in his house?

Kyle was unsure what to say to her next; on one hand, she looked as if she had no place else to go, and certainly not the type to have been forcefully expelled from her home, though he never fancied himself as one to be able to read people and judge their intentions. On the other hand, however, she might just have been one who lost her way somewhere, and came to South Park by coincidence, though how she did it completely naked, he knew not.

He felt a tug on his sleeve, and saw Ike casting an expression of pleading to him as he said, "Kyle, can she stay? I want her to stay."

Kyle then turned to his dad Gerald, asking him, "How about you, dad? Can she stay in our house?"

Rubbing his head in uncertainty, Gerald said, "I don't know... maybe we ought to ask Sheila about this."

"Ask me about what?" Asked Kyle's mother, emerging from the kitchen.

"Umm... Sheila," Said Gerald, "Ken's asked if she could stay in our house."

Upon hearing this, Sheila frowned, and Kyle and Ike were immediately worried that their mother would reject Kenshiro's request; whilst their father could help convince her otherwise, he had no reason to, which made him a neutral party in the matter.

It seemed like an eternity as they awaited for an answer from Sheila, those moments being agonisingly long to them.

Upon seeing the faces of Kyle and Ike, which indicated that they wanted her to stay, Sheila relented with a sigh, as she said, "Alright, she can stay."

Ike cheered happily at this news, and Kyle found himself smiling happily at this news as well, perhaps because he had somehow taken a liking to Kenshiro despite knowing her only for a less than a day.

"However," Sheila said sternly, and Kyle and Ike became fearful about what she was going to say next, "She will have to be responsible for her own safety and well-being. I can't look after her every time."

"I fully understand, Aunt Sheila," Said Kenshiro, nodding in understanding, "Do not worry, for I am more than capable of taking care of myself, though I would like to familiarise myself with the town's layout."

"Glad to hear it," Said Sheila, "Kyle, why don't you take Ken on a tour around South Park?"

IIOII

For the better part of that morning, Kenshiro used the time to explore the town South Park, with Kyle acting as her guide. As he looked around, she was amazed by the scenery before him; the snow-blanketed landscape, the multitude of street lights that dotted the town, the well-clothed people that milled about, not having to worry about any attacks by bandits on their homes; in Kenshiro's world no such thing existed, so in a way she was grateful for the opportunity to see such a town, even if it was remote and mostly isolated from other cities.

So much of the technology used in the town - which many in this other world had come to take for granted - was not what Kenshiro had seen before the nuclear war, leaving her with little in the ways of technological adaptability. She could only count herself fortunate that Kyle was there to act as her guide.

As they walked, Kyle noted that Kenshiro's manner of walking carried a distinct swagger, as if she were supremely confident in herself everywhere she went, and she mostly tended to walk in a more manly manner, her arms positioned as if she were walking with armour on her person. Her pace was

It seemed so strange to Kyle how Kenshiro walked, but he was not one to question her on such a thing. Gazing upon her, Kyle believed her to be quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever met, possibly more beautiful than some of the girls in his school. Looking around them, he noticed that other boys around his age were looking in Kenshiro's direction, shocked at Kenshiro's appearance before turning their faces to avert their gazes, as if in embarrassment. Yet Kenshiro seemed oblivious to this, merely looking confused at their actions.

 _Oh Ken, if only you knew just what was going on,_ Thought Kyle, an amused smile on his face.

"Hey, shall we get a drink? I'm feeling quite thirsty," Suggested Kyle, who proceeded to get a canned drink from a vending machine, "What sort of drink do you want? It's my treat."

"Water," Said Kenshiro.

"Water?" Said Kyle, confused by his charge's choice of drink, "Well, there's a water cooler there. Just press the button on the dispenser and you'll get some water to drink."

Kenshiro made her way to the nearby water cooler, and after finding the button to press, took a drink of cold water from the water cooler, savouring the feeling of cold water quenching her thirst as she swallowed it.

"So how do you find South Park?" Asked Kyle, taking sips of his canned drink.

"It is... far better than most villages and cities where I came from," Kenshiro said, "And more peaceful."

Neither said a word between them for what seemed like a few minutes, and a pregnant silence had enveloped the atmosphere between them, excluding the slight amount of ambiance that occured around them in the form of children playing with each other, or others indulging in pointless banter.

Kenshiro's senses suddenly detected someone trying to sneak behind her, impure intent present within the would-be attacker. With lightning reflexes, she struck with her fist, which stopped just inches before a face concealed behind an orange parka that seemed too large for the boy's face.

Letting out a muffled gasp of shock, the would-be attacker lost his balance and landed on his bum, and Kenshiro noted that aside from his orange parka, he also wore a winter coat of the same colour, which probably constituted his outdoor clothing.

"Kenny? What the hell were you doing?" Asked a bewildered Kyle, having just thrown his empty can into a nearby rubbish bin.

Kenny let out an indignant reply, his words obscured by the parka he wore.

As if he could understand him, Kyle replied aghast, "You were going to grope Kenshiro? Dude, what the fuck!? You can't just grope every single damned female body you see!"

Kenny argued defiantly against Kyle, crossing his arms to convey his obvious dissatisfaction at Kyle's answer.

"No, I don't care! That's not what you should be doing to Kenshiro! Look, you saw how fast her punch was right? And how close it came to beating your face?"

Kenshiro suddenly felt compelled to do something drastic to Kenny, feeling a vein threatening to burst on her forehead. Though she did not show outward emotion, she nonetheless cracked her knuckles as she approached Kenny, the steely, piercing gaze and fire her eyes bore shocking Kenny still, immobilizing him in place as he helplessly awaited his fate.

"Do you like to grope women according to your whim and fancy?" Even though her tone was devoid of emotion, both Kyle and Kenny could tell she was incensed.

"Kenny's always been a pervert, Ken," Kyle informed her, "It's not like he's a bad person though, I mean, he's a good friend of mine, and a fellow classmate at school."

Looking at Kenny through his eyes, Kenshiro could indeed tell that though he was certainly a pervert, he held no darkness or evil in his heart, and seemed like quite a good-natured boy in her eyes; as a martial artist and one who constantly wandered a desolate wasteland with little contact with other humans most of the time, he had learned to read people's hearts through their eyes or by exchanging blows with them, and one's eyes told everything about a single person, whether he was honourable and courageous, or cowardly and evil.

Nodding at this, Kenshiro said, "I frankly wish, however, that Kenny does not perform his perverted tendencies according to his whim and fancy. It is inappropriate of one to do so, and in such a public place."

Kenny seemed indignant at this, and let out a muffled protest at this, with Kyle saying to Kenshiro, "Don't worry Ken, Kenny doesn't do that most of the time."

Kenny just rolled his eyes in annoyance before giving Kyle the middle finger, crossing his arms in indignation before trying once again to grope Kenshiro, this time poised to tackle her if needed.

Kenny was stopped in his tracks, however, when a loud explosion occurred not far from them, a great plume of fire and smoke visible in the distance.

"Oh shit! What the hell was that!?" Exclaimed Kyle, "I think we better get outta here before- Ken? Ken!"

But even as Kyle tried to warn Kenshiro against going near the source of the explosion, Kenshiro was already on her way towards the scene of the incident, her legs carrying her as quickly as they could to her destination. Years of brutal training and finely-honed reflexes had given Kenshiro unnatural speed, allowing her to travel far quicker than normal Human beings.

"What the fuck!?" Kyle exclaimed, not believing what Kenshiro was doing, "Come on, Kenny, we gotta follow her!"

Kenny found himself promptly grabbed by the hand before being forcefully dragged along to wherever the explosion occured, his muffled litany of curses and protests falling on deaf ears.

Not that anyone could hear him clearly behind his parka.

IIOII

Kenshiro moved through the streets like a graceful wolf, his movements swift like a wolf's, graceful like a swan's, yet always minimalist in nature, expending the least possible amount of energy as she moved with every step she took.

She was not far from the explosion site now, thanks in no small part to her unnatural speed. As she neared the site of the incident, she could not help but worry for any unfortunate victim that happened to be caught in the blast radius; her experiences, however taught her that there were high chances that people were caught in the vicinity when such things happened, and so she could only hope that as few people were harmed as possible.

Her mins recalled the many horrific scenes of massacres of civilians she encountered in her time as Successor of Hokuto Shinken. All the innocent men, women and children, slain like animals and left to rot in the open, their petrified faces staring aimlessly in death, their mouths hung open as they begged for mercy in their final moments from their tormentors.

She managed to push past a group of people fleeing for their lives, their faces caked in dust and blood, before finding herself the observer of a gruesome scene before her.

Bodies of civilians and uniformed officers alike lay slain on the road, littering it alongside the burning wreckages of cars and vans, organs, body parts and blood strewn about in a macabre display of a scene directly taken from a morbid horror movie. At a nearby bank, a group of black-clothed brutes unleashed hell on the police officers taking cover behind their assigned vehicles, using all manner of weaponry from machine guns to pistols, and even using a few grenades attached to their kevlar vests.

Kenshiro could see that the police officers were outmatched against the robbers, their numbers whittled down by superior firepower, their position made precarious by the sheer number of bullets crushing whatever cover they had for protection.

Before she could move in to stop the massacre, she felt a gloved hand grab her arm, and Kenshiro found the hand's owner to be no other than her assigned guide and his friend, both of whom were panting heavily from exertion, most likely in the process of giving chase to her.

"Ken... whatever it... is, that you're planning to do," Kyle said in-between his panting, "Don't do it, you're just gonna... gonna die like that."

Kenny had long since pulled down his parka to allow himself to breathe more easily, exposing a handsome face with bright brown eyes and blond hair. The young boy said to Kenshiro, "Come on, Ken... don't try to act... like a goddamned hero and rush off like that."

"Such brutes cannot hope to stand up to me," Said Kenshiro, an air of supreme confidence about her.

"But these bastards have guns! And grenades! How the hell can _you_ hope to beat them without any suitable weapons!?" Kyle half-shrieked, not believing what Kenshiro was saying.

But the 64th successor to Hokuto Shinken would not be dissuaded so easily by mere words, and placing a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder, she stated with certitude, "Hokuto Shinken is invincible."

Having said those words, Kenshiro went off to personally fight the robbers massacring the police officers, and as Kyle and Kenny watched her step forward, confidence present in her posture and every step, they could feel the eerie tranquillity that surrounded her as she walked. It was both calming and frightening at once.

 **A/N: This chapter shall commemorate the end of 2017, and the beginning of 2018!**

 **Thank you 2017 for being good, and hate you 2017 for being a bitch at the same time.**

 **With tomorrow being New Year's Day, I will try my best to upload a chapter in one day on New Year's Day, just to celebrate it my way. How about that?**

 **With this, I wish you all a Happy New Year!**


	3. Evil shall be smote down

**A/N: And here's a new chapter to celebrate the beginning of 2018! Happy New Year everyone! I wish you all the best!  
**

 **Chapter II: Evil shall be smote down**

"Hold it right there!" One of the masked robbers exclaimed, holding a tearful, sobbing wreck of a five-year old girl hostage at knife point, "Anyone makes a move, this girl gets it!"

It had been a disaster for the police officers tasked to stop the robbers in their tracks; already they had lost nearly half a dozen officers, a dozen others wounded and out of action, and lost five squad cars in the process.

Never had they expected the robbers to be so dangerously armed to the teeth, and with only pistols as their weapons, the battle was clearly one-sided in favour of the robber scum that were robbing the bank of its contents. One of them even had to be wielding a portable heavy machine gun in his hands, its bullets easily cutting through police cars like it was paper mâché.

And now with a hostage in their hands, the robbers clearly had the police officers at a disadvantage.

"Haha! What're you gonna do now, officers?" One of the robbers jeered, keeping his weapon aimed at the officers to dissuade them from any action.

Behind a car, one of the officers tried to speak into his radio, only for a shot to ricochet of his cover, followed by one of the robbers saying, "Uh uh, no SWAT teams, or the girl gets it! Either you let us go, or she dies, it's that simple."

With the young girl as a hostage, the police officers were unable to radio in additional backup, and settled for negotiating the girl's release. One of them, however, tried to do what the robbers advised against, and aimed the gun at the girl, preparing to end her life with a pull of the trigger, when all of a sudden, a blur leaped past the barricade of cars the officers had set up, and before the hostage-holding robber could aim his gun at the blur, he felt fingers pressed at the back of his neck.

The blur turned out to be no other than Kenshiro, an expression of pure, unbridled anger directed at the robbers as they turned to look at her.

"You hyenas do not deserve to live this day," Kenshiro stated, her words carrying an underlying core of steel.

Not believing that Kenshiro could ever pose a threat to the girl, the robbers just laughed at her, one of them jeering, "Oh yeah? What're ya gonna do to us little girl? Use your rainbow magic at us?"

"It is not magic I use, but the legendary martial art, Hokuto Shinken!" Kenshiro firmly stated, holding a fist in the air as it began to glow with a blue aura, much to the surprise of those present, "You robbers stand no chance against me with your 'superior' weapons!"

"Hey kid! Whatever you're doing, don't!" Yelled one of the officers, "You're only gonna get killed!"

"And don't forget the hostage!" Yelled the one with the heavy MG, "Mark, do it!"

But Mark - the one with the hostage - made no motion at all, his eyes fixed in position, as if he were turned into a living statue.

"Mark? What the hell are you doing?" Demanded one of the robbers.

He soon got his answer as the face of mark began to swell and bulge to the point his mask tore apart, his hand dropping his gun as he clutched his abnormally deformed face. All who watched the scene unfold were shocked at this new development, wondering just what happened to the robber who earlier held the hostage.

"Hide...bu!"

And as those words left Mark's mouth, his head exploded in a vivid display of blood and gore, little remaining of his head but a bloody stump, some of the blood splattering onto the young girl, who quickly crawled away from the headless body in terror.

"W-What the fuck!?" Exclaimed one of the robbers, who turned to aim his gun at Kenshiro, "What the hell just happened!?"

"I pressed one of his body's vital points," Said Kenshiro, unfazed by the bloody scene that just occurred, "And you and your fellow scum are next."

"L-Like hell we will!" Stated one of the robbers, who fired a bullet at Kenshiro, only for her to catch one of the bullets in-between two fingers of her hand.

 **Hokuto Shinken: Nishi Shinkuu Ha**

 **Two Finger Nil-Space Grasp**

 **(** **二指真空把)**

"Wha-"

Before the robber could say anything else, however, with a flick of her wrist, Kenshiro flung the bullet in her hand back towards the robber who shot it, hitting him squarely in the head and instantly killing him as he collapsed to the ground.

The other robbers, seeing that Kenshiro was clearly a threat, moved to aim her guns at her.

In response, Kenshiro jumped onto her hands in a handstand, then twirled her legs around as she moved past the robbers with blinding speed, her movements too fast for the robbers to intercept her or aim their guns accurately. Afterwards, the other robbers collapsed as their bodies were sliced into pieces, their faces fixed in expressions of awe and terror.

That was courtesy of Rekkyaku Kuubu, one of the basic techniques of Nanto Hakuro Ken, one of the 108 Sects of Nanto Seiken.

"And now, for the last one," Stated Kenshiro as she approached the last standing robber, who was visibly quaking in his legs, a foul smell emnating from his pants as a result of him losing control of his bowels in his fear.

"A-Alright alright! I give, okay!? I give! Just let me go, and I won't do something like this again!" Said one of the robbers, who tossed aside his gun in a gesture of surrender.

Yet away from the eyes of many, he secretly drew his combat knife, hoping to at least take down Kenshiro in the event he was to perish this day.

"I do not think so," Stated Kenshiro.

The robber knew then, he was finished, so he charged at Kenshiro with his knife drawn, hoping to at least manage to pierce her heart in a lucky strike.

Letting out a throaty roar as a blue aura began to engulf her body, she lashed out in retaliation with a flurry of punches and strikes, all of them striking on various places on the robber's torso and head, her fists too fast for the naked eye to see clearly, all the while letting out a shrill scream.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA - WATCHA!"

 **Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken**

 **Hundred Crack Fist**

 **(北斗百裂拳)**

As Kenshiro struck with the final blow, the robber lost his balance and staggered, landing on his back as his knife flew out of his hands. To the naked eye, as he got up, he looked as if he were never struck in the first place, the telltale signs of bruises, welts or open wounds missing on his person.

"Your fists hurt about as much as a mosquito's!" The robber stated, hands ready to choke the life out of his would-be unfortunate victim.

Not bothering to turn around to face the robber, Kenshiro stated, "You're already dead."

"What?" The robber said, before realising that his insides began to churn and break down from within, his head deforming as bulges began to appear on his face and chest. He briefly gasped in pain before his body - like Mark's - exploded in a gory fashion, bits and pieces of viscera and other body matter scattering all over the place.

All who watched were shocked at the power Kenshiro displayed; her lightning reflexes that no ordinary Human possessed, and her ability to destroy bodies from the inside out, and the apparent fact that she did it all with a stoical expression gave her a terrifying demeanour that made most people want to stay away from Kenshiro, something she had no problem with.

Kyle and Kenny, who had been amongst those who watched the whole spectacle, had their jaws hanging open in surprise at the display Kenshiro had shown. They remained unsure as to whether or not to approach her, but when Kenshiro turned to give a comforting smile to them, Kyle was quick to run past Kenny and embrace Kenshiro in a hug, almost tackling her to the ground were it not for her unnatural strength.

"Ken! You're alright!" Exclaimed Kyle as he buried his face in Kenshiro's shoulder, staining her shirt with his tears as he repeatedly beat her chest with weak blows, "Idiot! You idiot! I thought you were gonna die for a moment!"

Kenshiro returned the embrace, stating, "You are assigned to look after me in this town. I would not dishonour you so by leaving you."

Kenny then ran up to the duo, and said, "Wow, I've seen a lot of strange things, but that's new. Who knew you were capable of such things?"

The three of them, however, were startled by a loud wail of despair from a girl, the same girl that Kenshiro rescued from the robber scum that held her hostage, desperately shaking two bodies as tears flowed freely from her eyes, with two adults trying to restrain her from doing anything drastic.

"Mama! Papa!" She wailed, not believing how quickly her parents were taken from her.

"Poor girl..." Kenny commented, feeling empathy for the orphaned girl.

Kenshiro, having seen this, moved wordlessly towards the crying girl, as if planning to do something about her current emotional state.

"Ken?" Wondered Kyle, not knowing what Kenshiro was about to do.

As Kenshiro stood in front of the girl's face, she reached out with a pointed finger and placed it at the tip of her nose, and lightly pressed on it. The girl was prompt to fall unconscious, as if lulled into a deep sleep.

At the adults' concerned, questioning looks she received, Kenshiro stated, "I have pressed the vital point Teishin. This should help her calm down a bit."

The adults gave sighs of relief, though they remained concerned about the girl; without her parents to look after her, even were she to recover, she would have nowhere else to go, and even if she had relatives willing to care for her, they doubted she would easily forget the traumatic memories of her parents murdered before her eyes.

"What now, Ken?" Asked Kyle, unsure of what to do next.

"For now, we care for the girl," Stated Kenshiro, much to the surprise of Kyle and Kenny, "Though I saved her life, I failed to save the lives of her parents, and that of other innocents. The least I can do is help her cope with the hell she has seen."

 **A/N: Happy New Year to all readers! So this chapter turned out to be a bit dark and gory, not something I thought would be appropriate to celebrate a new year, but at the same time, I just wanted to showcase just how awesome and manly Kenshiro is, even as a girl.**

 **With that, I have nothing else to say, other than to give my best wishes to all, especially to students beginning their new school year!**

 **See you then!**

 **Hokuto Shinken is invincible!**


	4. First Day at School, Part I

**Chapter III: First Day at School, part I**

It had been a very hectic day for the trio, the three of them felt as they left the mental hospital that the girl was hospitalised at.

The girl, whose name was Lia, had suffered severe mental trauma as a result of seeing her parents brutally murdered before her eyes, and as a result, had to be hospitalised for as long as the effects of her psychological trauma. For how long exactly, only the heavens knew, for it could take any length of time to cure such trauma. What's worse, after a thorough check on any living relatives the girl might have, the results were bleak; she was effectively an orphan, with no living relative left to care for her and pay whatever expensive medical bills she might have incurred as a result of her stay.

Thankfully, the doctor had offered to treat her for free, having taken pity on the girl. With her treatment settled, Kenshiro and her two friends exited the hospital, all of them feeling mentally fatigued from today's ordeal, though Kenshiro seemed to fare better than Kyle or Kenny did.

"Damn, Kenshiro's not been here for even a day and she already does something unexpected," Said Kyle, his body sagging like a lump of fat.

(Understatement of the century, Kyle,) Stated Kenny, dragging his feet as he walked, (She literally just killed a gang of heavily armed robbers with some martial art called Bokuto Jinken or something.)

"Hokuto Shinken," Corrected Kenshiro, "And you are the first in this town to see why it is invincible."

(You literally just fucking plunged your fingers into his head and caused it to explode like a fucking bomb!) Exclaimed Kenny, despite his fatigue, (Of course it's fucking powerful! I mean, you also caught a bullet between your fingers and oh so casually flicked it back towards the one who shot it!)

"I gotta agree with Kenny there," Said Kyle, "I mean, I'm not an expert on martial arts, but I've never seen any that teaches people to kill so gruesomely. Anyway, what about that trick?"

"What trick?" Asked Kenshiro.

"You know, the one where you caught the bullet between your fingers," Said Kyle.

Flexing her fingers slightly, Kenshiro explained, "Nishi Shinkuu Ha, Two Finger Nil-Space Grasp. It is a defensive technique that allows the practitioner to deftly catch whatever projectile is thrown his way, whether it be a bullet, knife or arrow."

"Does it usually result in killing the one who threw it?" Asked Kyle, Kenny listening with rapt attention.

"It is a defensive technique in nature, but it does usually result in death, so yes," Clarified Kenshiro.

Kyle gulped nervously, just wishing he was not on the receiving end of such a technique.

(And what about causing people to explode? How the hell does that happen?) Asked Kenny with great curiosity.

"Hokuto Shinken is a martial art that focuses on striking various vital points located on the Human body to perform lethal damage, an example being the destruction of bodies from the inside out," Stated Kenshiro, "There are some techniques, however, that can be delivered to cause no external injury or to alter the body's functions for other purposes."

Kenny had to repress an involuntary shudder that coursed through his spine; he had seen his fair share of death in the town of South Park, given that the place is what it is - a town that attracted all manner of ridiculous disasters that often nearly culminated in the destruction of Human civilisation itself. Having seen the effects of Hokuto Shinken, however, that was something new to deal with, and something he certainly did not want to die from.

Just then, a car parked in front of the hospital, and a car opened to allow Kyle's mother to rush out and hug her son.

"Oh, Kyle! I'm so glad you're safe!" Said Sheila, "I feared the worst when I heard the explosion occurred around the same area you and Ken were at! Where's Ken? Is she safe?"

"I am hale, Aunt Sheila, do not worry," Said Kenshiro, only to receive an exasperated groan from Sheila.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that crap! I was worried sick when I got the news! I thought for sure something happened to you!" Ranted Sheila, before calming down and saying, "Anyway, I didn't just come here to see how you're doing. I've actually been thinking of enrolling Ken to school for her sake."

"But why?" Asked Kyle, "I mean, I know Ken's going to stay for a while, but I'm not sure if she-"

"Oh, don't be silly, Kyle!" Sheila said, "As long as she's staying at our house, she's our responsibility, and so we ought to get her into school! It's for her own good that she goes there!"

As Kenshiro observed the argument between Kyle and her mother, she could also hear them debating about Kenshiro's martial arts and the problem they could pose to them if she remained so conspicuous, namely in the form of journalists and cameramen continually hounding her for answers to various questions they would ask; though she had no problem with outrunning these so-called members of the paparazzi, if they were as persistent as Sheila made them out to be, they could certainly prove an obstacle that could potentially hinder her plans.

Moreover, she did not want to create trouble so soon for Kyle and his family, especially when she had only been in South Park for less than a day, and to do that, she had to remain inconspicuous as possible, and that meant keeping the usage of his martial arts to a minimum, whether in public or in private.

Kenshiro rubbed her head in slight irritation as she sighed; it would be so much easier had she no restraints to using her strength.

Having made up her mind, she went to Sheila and said to her, "I am going."

That sudden statement had caught both of them off-guard, followed by them mouthing a "What?" at her.

"I am going to school," Stated Kenshiro.

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful!" Sheila said, then beckoned Kenshiro and Kyle into her car, "Come on, there's still time to register her, no sense in taking our time."

"Mom..." Kyle stated, exasperated at the turn of events, though in secret, he felt happy that Kenshiro was going to his school and become a student there, possibly being his new classmate in fourth grade.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kenny!" Kyle shouted to Kenny, who seemed quite jovial as he skipped his way across the road on his way back home.

He neglected, however, to take note of the traffic light for the cars changing from red to green, and as he crossed the road, he was unfortunately run over by a speeding car, his body crushed beneath the metal construct into a red paste of blood and gore.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Exclaimed Sheila.

"You bastard!" Shouted Kyle, holding a fist in anger at the driver who ran him over.

Kenshiro narrowed her eyes at this, not believing that her new friend just died like that.

IIOII

The rest of the day had been fairly uneventful since then, with the occasional banter exchanged between Kyle, Kenshiro and Sheila on more mundane things, such as favourite hobbies, food, hobbies, et cetera, and the process of registering Kenshiro for school the only things breaking the monotony of the afternoon.

Dinner was also a quiet affair, with Kenshiro eating small portions that were unusual for someone his age and size. Whilst Kenshiro noted that this world had an abundance of food, she saw no point in eating anymore than what was absolutely necessary.

She found herself hurriedly taking off her clothes as she bathed under the shower before sinking into the bathtub, experiencing a mental fatigue she had not thought possible, though perhaps considering all of the experiences she had with little time to let it sink in, it was no surprise.

As time passed, Kenshiro allowed herself to enjoy pure bliss as the hot, steaming water undid knots in her muscles, loosening them and removing any fatigue she had built up in her body. It had been far too long since she was privileged to enjoy such a bath, the scarcity of water in her world making it impossible to bathe more than once a day in many places across the barren desert. Only villages and other cities with an abundant supply of water could afford that privilege, and even then it was only enjoyed on a less frequent basis, with water being as precious as it was.

As she got up and stepped out of the bathtub to dry herself, she heard the door opening to reveal a very startled Kyle, whose cheeks flushed a deep magenta red as he screamed frantically and waved his hands in a frantic attempt to cover his eyes, before turning around to avert his gaze from Kenshiro's naked body.

"Holy shit, Ken! Why didn't you lock the door!?" Shouted Kyle as he risked a peek, only to cover his eyes again, "I thought you weren't using the bathroom!"

Kenshiro raised an eyebrow at this; why was Kyle so embarassed at seeing her naked? Were they not fellow men-

 _My body is not that of a man's, but a woman's,_ Remembered Kenshiro, realising her blunder, _Sometimes I wish my physical gender were not modified at all._

"Await me outside, Kyle, I shall be done soon," Said Kenshiro as she went to take a towel.

Wordlessly, Kyle nodded and slammed the door shut as he stepped outside the bathroom, clutching his heart as it hammered in his chest, his mind trying to comprehend just what he saw.

Touching his cheeks, he could feel his skin temperature beginning to rise as his cheeks flushed greatly, and the fact that the memory of Kenshiro's naked body stayed fresh in his mind only served to make him more flustered than before; those chiselled muscles, her fair porcelain skin that glistened like a polished silver ring, those gleaming blue eyes, those sexy feminine curves...

 _Oh shit, oh shit, get it together Kyle, you're not a pervert like Kenny,_ _you're not a pervert at all!_ Chanted Kyle in his mind as he tried to expel such dirty thought from his mind, the attempt being a complete failure as said thoughts rampaged through his mind with a vengeance.

As an early night fell on South Park, with most people retiring to bed, sleep eluded Kyle as the young Jew reflected on all the events that transpired today; the bank robbery, the display of Kenshiro's martial art, not to mention the unfortunate incident in the toilet, all of them - whilst they may constitute daily events that transpired on a frequent basis in South Park - somehow seemed different this time, as if these events occurred as a result of Ken's mere presence alone.

Moreover, Kyle thought it unnatural of him to constantly think of Kenshiro's attractive, beautiful body; he had never formed a serious romantic relationship with any of the girls in South Park around his age, and he had never really felt attraction towards any of them.

Whatever the case, he decided he would think more about it another time; he had school tomorrow, and it would not do for him to attend school with bleary eyes and a lack of energy.

Kyle then laid back, and allowed sleep to claim him as he closed his eyes, his mind no longer in the realm of the living but in the realm of dreams.

IIOII

Kenshiro awoke early in the morning, about an hour earlier than the rest of the Broflovski household as she stretched her arms and legs, loosening any muscles that may have knotted themselves in her sleep as she prepared for another day in South Park. Getting off the couch she had chosen to sleep on for the night, she looked out the window and saw the perpetual shine of the morning sun, its golden light causing the snow-blanketed landscape to glitter brightly like jewels, as if it were not snow but powdered diamonds that covered the land.

As there was still time before breakfast, she went to perform push-ups in the hundreds; every practitioner of Hokuto Shinken was required to perform push-ups in order to enable their fingers to deliver adequate force as they struck the 708 vital points located throughout the Human body.

With still an hour to pass before breakfast, Kenshiro settled for meditating as she closed her eyes, time passing like an endlessly flowing stream of water as she ignored all that occurred around her.

It was not long before the rest of the Broflovski household had woken up from their slumber, and all began to clean and dress themselves for the day ahead. Sheila, in particular, went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but not before catching sight of Kenshiro peacefully meditating in a lotus position, her body basking in the golden rays of sunlight filtered through the window like a natural spotlight.

Her face seemed so serene it was as if Kenshiro were unbothered by any and all troubles she may have experienced and was dealing with, no matter their severity and the consequences they could pose to her. Yet as she opened them briefly, Sheila saw raw, deep sorrow reflected in them, sorrow so deep it was capable of moving mountains. It was as if she had endured trials and burdens that destroyed all but the most resilient of people, not that she spoke of them at all.

As Kenshiro closed her eyes, her face once again regaining that serenity - as if she had not noticed Sheila watching her, Sheila herself went to the kitchen to busy herself with preparing breakfast, not wanting to disturb Kenshiro's meditation.

Soon, Kenshiro and the Broflovski household tucked into their traditional Jewish breakfast. Kenshiro's portions were hardly what one considered adequate for one of Ken's size and age, but any concern about Kenshiro not eating enough were waved off by a disarming, assuring smile on the martial artist's part, stating that her small portions were more than enough for her. Whilst some remained unconvinced, no one pushed the matter and left it be.

With breakfast finished, Kyle guided Kenshiro to the bus stop where the school bus would pick them up and transport them to school. Approaching the bus stop, Kenshiro saw three other boys waiting there as well, one of them he recognised very well and whom she believed should have died a day prior.

"Kenny?" Asked Kenshiro, wondering just how it was possible.

(Hey Ken,) Kenny greeted back, (So I heard you're enrolling in our school, right?)

"You died yesterday, run down by a car," Kenshiro clarified, much to the confusion of the other three boys, Kyle included.

Crossing his arms in a gesture of umbrance, Kenny refuted, (Well, I can't die, for some unknown reason, and that's that.)

"What do you mean, he died?" Questioned Kyle, "If he's dead, why is he here?"

The look of surprise on Kenshiro's face was priceless to say the least; the fact that Kyle had no recollection of it at all was completely illogical and, quite frankly, utter nonsense. How was someone able to forget seeing someone die just yesterday, and in such a gruesome manner?

At the look of confusion on the others' faces, however, Kenshiro knew he would not get answers for her questions, so she simply left the matter be, choosing to remain silent.

"Funny girl, isn't she?" Said the boy with the blue winter cap.

"Meh, she might be a bitch, for all I care," Said the fat boy with the turquoise winter cap and red winter jacket, causing Kyle to glare at the fat boy in turn.

"She's not a fucking bitch, Cartman!" Kyle retorted, "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Oh yeah, you fucking Jew?" Said Eric to Kyle, "All girls are fucking bitches in the end, and nothing will ever change that!"

"Why you little..." Kyle said, and reared his hand for a punch, Eric doing the same, only to have their fists blocked by a single finger from each of Kenshiro's hands.

"That is enough, both of you," Said Ken, her serious expression brooking no argument, forcing the two boys to relent as they kept their hands by their sides.

Just then, the school bus arrived, a typical yellow painted vehicle with capacity for about fifty students or so, already half-filed with young boys and girls also on their way to school. The door opened, and as the five of them ascended the steps leading into the vehicle, they could hear the driver, an elderly lady with gaunt features and baggy eyes, yell, "All right everyone, shut up and get yer seats! No fooling around!"

"Shut it you stupid old bitch..." Stan, the boy with the blue winter cap, muttered, thankfully out of earshot as they took their seats.

As the bus travelled on the way to South Park's elementary school, many students cast glances at Kenshiro, who gazed out through the window in absolute silence as he absorbed the urban scenery before him.

"Who's that, a new kid?"

"Who knew there was another new kid in town?"

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful..."

Kenshiro paid no heed to their exchanged whispers, uncaring about his public image in the slightest as he looked out the window. As he did, he reminisced on all of her encounters with the different people she met in her previous life; Rei, Shin, Juda, Thouzer, Raoh, Toki... all men and women who, in one way or another, had their lives impacted by him one way or another. A sad smile spread across his face, remembering his two most unlikely, yet greatest companions he met in his life.

He sometimes wished that Bat and Rin were here, so that they could have the chance to experience a normal life, unlike the harsh, terrible one they lived in that ruined wasteland.

"So you're new in town?" Asked Stan, to which he wordlessly nodded, followed by Stan saying, "My name's Stan Marsh. Yours?"

"Kenshiro," Stated Kenshiro, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Kenshiro? What kind of fucking name is that?" Asked Eric, much to the chagrin of those present.

"I did not ask for your input, you pig," Retorted Kenshiro, to which Eric took umbrage.

"Ey! I'm not a fucking pig! And before you say anything, I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Shouted Eric, already wanting to teach Ken a lesson or two.

"Shut it back there you fucks! I'm trying to drive!" Shouted the driver.

As Eric, Kyle and Stan traded barbs with each other, Kenshiro rolled his eyes in annoyance, predicting the rest of the day to be as tumultuous as it was now.

 _This is going to be a long day,_ Thought Kenshiro as she bore silent witness to the scuffle between her new friends.


	5. First Day at School, Part II

**A/N: Sorry if I kept any of you waiting. Entered a sort of writer's block and needed time to reorganise my plans for my fanfic. Also, playing lots of Hearts of Iron 4.**

 **Chapter IV: First Day at School, Part II**

As Kenshiro's group of unlikely friends arrived at their designated classroom, Kenshiro found herself reminiscing about her early childhood in her previous life, when there was no nuclear war yet at that time, when people were not killing each other for food and water, when the rule of law prevailed in countering crime and evil at times, and where children were able to live lives not surrounded by violence and desperation everywhere they went.

Kenshiro herself remembered fondly the times she had spent at school, where each and every student in her class had their own aspirations and dreams as reasons for them studying and happily indulged in mundane banter as the hours went by. Like most people, she had come to take much of what civilisation had to offer for granted; the standardised education system available to any who could afford it - with heavy subsidies paid by the government; the technology that surrounded them everywhere they went, from traffic lights to automobiles and the simple payphone; the abundance of food made possible with advanced farming methods and technology.

As she survived the brutal wasteland her world had become, rife with violence where any person tried to reign supreme through the strength of one's fists, and where even the most basic of necessities were in short supply nearly everywhere in the world, she had come to treasure the importance of every one of the aspects of Human civilisation, and though she may not be able to see the true rebirth of civilisation in her world with her own eyes, she was content with the fact that that world would soon no longer have people fighting just for a few scraps of food, or a few drops of water.

She noticed people trading whispers about her, some of them - boys especially - averting their eyes with flushed cheeks or staring at her for increased periods of time, a pattern that was becoming increasingly frequent, confusing the martial artist to no end; was it normal for people of this world to stare so much at people that catch their eye?

The door to the classroom opened, revealing a rather svelte woman with black hair tied in a bun and black eyelashes, dressed in a magenta v-neck shirt over a white undershirt and a blue skirt, with flat shoes and a small wrist watch on her left wrist. Once the greetings were done, Mrs. Nelson said to the class, "Good morning class, today's a rather special day, because we're getting three new students today!"

In unison, the students at once focused their attention at Mrs. Nelson, curious about the new students that were coming to their class, though some traded hushed whispers out of earshot.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe one of them's a hot, beautiful girl."

"Are you serious? I'm thinking handsome boys instead."

Harrumphing to get the attention of those secretly chatting with each other, Mrs. Nelson said, "All right, then. First up, Kenshiro."

Kenshiro nodded and stood up from her seat, moving towards the front of the class to allow everyone present to see her appearance up close. As some expected, some exchanged high fives or happy expressions, as if they had won some unknown bet they had placed. She then wrote her name on the blackboard with the chalk provided, first in the English alphabet, then in Japanese kanji.

"I am Kenshiro, from Japan," Kenshiro said with a bow.

"Sweet! A hot Japanese girl!" Kenshiro heard one of them whisper, only to receive a glare from Mrs. Nelson in return, not that the student in question seemed genuinely apologetic.

"So Kenshiro, any particular hobbies? Dream jobs you have in mind?" Said Mrs. Nelson, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Martial arts training," Said Kenshiro, her grave voice not lost on any present, "Nothing else in particular."

The entire class cringed inwardly at the awkward mood set by Kenshiro's answer, though some merely gave a collective "meh" at this.

As Kenshiro returned to her seat with the attention of nearly the whole class glued to her, she would earn a reprieve when Mrs. Nelson called out, "Next, Amelie Dietrich."

Amelie herself was an angel of a beautiful girl; fair porcelain skin devoid of blemishes and scars, a shapely hourglass figure lacking a single ounce of fat, slender yet chiseled body features, a face of a child that received the utmost care in beauty treatment, combined with her long, silky smooth honey blond hair tied in a simple ponytail, her bright blue eyes, and lush, pale lips.

What made her truly stand out, however, were her fatigues; to the untrained eye, it would look as if she were wearing a costume meant for a Halloween party or a simple costume party. To Kenshiro, she recognised them as made for combat; her underclothes made specially to allocate maximal freedom of movement to her body, covered by additional armour plates for additional protection, her shoes replaced by boots made for traversing harsh terrain.

Kenshiro could also tell through Amelie's body movements that she carried herself with an air of confidence, as if any enemy that dared cross her would find an early grave, and saw that on her breastplate was engraved the insignia of the Celestial Imperial Army - the tenteisei, the Celestial Emperor's Star, given to those sworn to protect the Celestial Emperor or Empress.

 _Is it a coincidence?_ Thought Kenshiro with concern, _That my arrival was foretold to them by the Heavens? That the Taikyoku-sei has decided to respond to the arrival of a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken, that I must one day face the master of Gento Kouken with the heavens as witness to our duel? Just as I fought Falco when he was being manipulated by Viceroy Jakoh?_

Writing her name on the blackboard, Amelie said in a thick, German accent, "Hello, everyone, I'm Amelie Dietrich, from Germany. I look forward to a good school year with you all."

Going back to her seat, Amelia then became the new centre of attraction, many of the students debating about just who was the last student; would be another foreigner as beautiful or handsome, or would be a fellow American this time?

They would receive their answer when Mrs. Nelson called the final name on her list.

"Last up, Shuuken!"

The boy who stood up was nothing short of handsome; sharp features, short silver hair cut into a Caesar haircut, bright black eyes reflecting a kind-hearted, yet fiercely passionate heart. His clothes accentuated his taut muscles, which resembled that of a professional bodybuilder. Like Amelie's fatigues, the boy named Shuuken wore fatigues also made for combat, with a blue vest and long pants, black leather boots and shoulder pads on both his shoulders.

He wrote his name on the blackboard in both English and Chinese letters, then bowed to everyone and said with a bright smile, "I'm Shuuken, from China. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Upon locking eyes with Kenshiro, however, his smile was quick to evaporate like water on a hot metal plate, instantly replaced by an expression of seriousness that, whilst not reflecting open hostility, nevertheless carried a deathly intensity. He directed a steely glare at the Master of Hokuto Shinken who appeared unfazed, staring back impassively at Shuuken.

No words were exchanged between them, their eyes saying all that needed to be said between them, though their silent confrontation left a pregnant silence in the classroom, no one daring to break the tension between them.

"We will talk later, Kenshiro," Said Shuuken, finally breaking the silence between them, before going back to his seat.

In a bid to change the atmosphere of the classroom, Mrs. Nelson was quick to beckon the class to focus on the lesson, not that the students did not appreciate it.

Never did they realise just how much these three students would influence their lives, nor would they probably mind, since it was South Park they were living in.

IIOII

The next hour of school would prove tense for the fourth grade class that the three new students attended, mostly attributed to the tense atmosphere the underlying tension between them had created, making it harder for the rest of the class to even distract themselves from their silent conflict, much less focus on class if they wanted to.

Recess was hardly any better, with the three of them facing each other in a silent standoff as they stared harshly at each other, never taking their eyes off each other for one second as everyone else tucked into their meals, sans Kenshiro, who opted to eat nothing for recess.

Leaning in closely to Kyle's ear so that only he could hear him, Stan whispered, "Kyle, I think something's very wrong here."

"What, other than those three always facing each other in a death stare contest every damned minute?" Kyle whispered back in a retort.

"No Kyle, I mean, they don't seem to be bad people, but something about the sudden tension between them just doesn't rub me the right way," Stan said, having finished his food, "I mean, if Amelie or any of the others have terrible personalities, I can see why, but I don't think that's not the case here."

"Hey, before you go accusing Ken of anything, I'll tell you she's a good person," Kyle said angrily, insulted that Stan would insinuate such bad things about his friend, "She helped save a young girl from bad guys, I and Kenny saw it with our own eyes."

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying, alright?" Stan said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture, then went back to eating his food.

Kyle then decided to lean in close to Ken, whispering, "Hey, Ken."

"Yes?" Ken said, whispering back, never showing any change in her body posture or demeanour.

"Exactly who the hell are those guys?" Kyle asked, "They don't look like your average new kid to me."

Without taking her eyes off Amelie and Shuuken, Ken whispered, "Indeed they are not, Kyle. Though I am uncertain of their identity, I, however, have an inkling to such, and their intentions for coming here."

"Well? Who are they, then? And why the hell did they come here? They didn't come here just to stare at you all day long, did they?" Asked Kyle, his curiosity piqued.

"I cannot say right now, for I know not who else is onto this, save that they came here for one reason: me."

Unable to keep the look of shock from his face, Kyle whispered harshly, "The hell? Why the hell would they come for you, specifically? I might have only known you for a few days, but you don't seem like a bad guy to me. Why are they coming for you, then?"

Ken's eyes closed slightly for a moment, a tinge of sorrow visible in them as she said, "Where Hokuto appears, chaos is bound to follow in its wake. Hokuto Shinken is a mighty martial art, and for that reason its successors are cursed to attract strong warriors wherever they tread, both good and bad. As a result, the weak are caught in the middle, and suffer the most, with other parties suffering as well. Most likely, they wish to ascertain my intentions for being here, and if necessary, eliminate me."

"What!?" Kyle shouted, eliciting the attention of nearly the entire cafeteria as all turned their eyes on him. After briefly apologising for his brief outburst, he then whispered, "What?"

"You have not misheard, Kyle," Replied Ken, "And sooner or later, I will have to confront them."

Whilst observing the scenario unfold before him, Eric muttered, "Dude, what the fuck's going on? Is this some kind of drama reenactment?"

Suddenly, Shuuken said, "Ken, both Amelie and I want to challenge you to a duel."

Amelie and Shuuken had the undivided attention of the whole table, Ken especially, and as they listened Shuuken continued, "Before you consider backing out of this, let it be known that others have already heard of your arrival in this town, new kid, and we want to see what you are made of. For that reason, we deliver this challenge to you, and expect your immediate answer."

Flexing her fingers, Ken replied, "I answer all who wish to challenge me with my fists."

"I presume you accept then?" Shuuken asked, to which Ken nodded.

"Very well, then," Said Amelie, "We will meet later."

If the occupants of the table where Ken and the others sat expected apprehension from Ken, they found none on her face; she remained impassive and unfazed, and seemed to hold no concern over it.

Kyle, obviously worried for Ken now, tried to dissuade her as he said, "Ken, are you serious? You're really going to accept their challenge?"

Not understanding Kyle's scepticism, Ken said, "Hokuto Shinken is invincible, have you not seen that?"

Remembering the gruesome deaths those bank robbers had suffered at her hands, Kyle knew Ken was stronger than she looked; she could possibly take on an entire gang and still come out on top as the victorious party.

Yet who could blame him for being worried for Ken's safety?

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried, Ken. I mean, I know you're strong, but I'm still worried something may happen to you, you know?" Said Kyle, his eyes fixed on Ken as he spoke.

Placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder, Ken said with steely determination, "Even if I do not have the strength to face them, I cannot back down from this. Both my destiny and my honour demand that I answer their challenge, for both my sake and yours."

Seeing that Ken would not be dissuaded from this course of action, Kyle sighed and said, "Alright, but I'm coming with you."

Ken then felt someone tapping his shoulder, and she turned around to find a girl with yellow blonde hair, wearing a brown collarless jacket and black pants, who said to her, "Hey new kid, could you come with me for a second, the girls want to talk to you."

Ken raised an eyebrow at this.

"About what?" Ken asked.

"You'll know when they say it. Come on, they don't like to be kept waiting," Beckoned Annie.

Ken then followed Annie to the table where the gang of girls waited for her, and as Ken sat down, she was introduced to them one by one. Their leader, a girl who went by the name of Wendy Testaburger, said to Ken, "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, time to lay down one ground rule, a rule you're gonna follow if you value your life."

Unfazed by the thinly veiled threat delivered towards her, Ken said, "What would it be?"

"One, never get close to Stan. That means no flirting with him or seducing him," Wendy explained, levelling a hard glare at Ken as she continued, "Do that, and we'll have no problem with each other. Got that?"

At this, Kenshiro adopted a hard expression on her face, yet what she said next was not what they expected.

"Romantic love for another was something I was forced to forsake long ago. I have made peace with that fact," She said, before standing up, "Excuse me, for I must go now."

As Ken walked back to the table where the boys were, the girls could not help but stare at Kenshiro, confused by her earlier answer.

"What the hell did she mean, 'I was forced to forsake love'?" One of them commented.

"Maybe she's just not in the mood for romantic relationships," Another said.

Wendy, however, remained unconvinced by Kenshiro's answer, and glared menacingly at Kenshiro's form as she walked away from them.

 _I swear to God, if I hear so much as a rumour that you're seducing Stan, you're gonna regret it,_ Thought Wendy.

IIOII

The designated location for the duel was a deserted alleyway, a haven for cretin and other manner of lowlifes ostracised by society. It bore a great stench, littered with all manner of refuse, but for them it made the perfect spot for a duel; none ever dared lurk in such a place lest they had no choice, or they were settling disputes in private.

Kyle stood at the side, watching with bated breath, the tension lurking in the air capable of cutting anyone to shreds.

"Now that we're here, shall we begin?" Asked Amelie, to which Kenshiro merely cracked her knuckles.

"Come," Said Kenshiro, beckoning the two of them to come forth.


	6. First Day at School, Part III

**Chapter V: First Day at School, Part III**

"Come," Said Kenshiro, "Let me taste of your fists."

"Then allow me the honour of going first," Said Amelie, a yellow glowing aura manifesting itself from her body as she assumed a combat stance.

Neither moved from their positions, their eyes focused entirely on each other, their breathing steady and rhythmic, each party ready to attack at the slightest of opportune moments.

Then, Amelie made the first move, her hand releasing a pulse of yellow aura that shot forth towards Ken.

The woman of Hokuto was not to be outdone as she waved her arms in front of her in defence, the yellow aura dissipating as a result.

Rather than stay where she was, Amelie charged forth, her fists and legs clashing with Ken's as they battled each other in heated close-quarters combat. Their limbs were a blur to the untrained eye, too fast for most people to follow with their untrained eyes.

In one moment, Amelie unleashed rapid kicks at Ken, her legs glowing with aura that could kill an ordinary person. Kenshiro, as befitting of a warrior of Hokuto Shinken, faced her attacks head-on, deftly blocking each strike with her arms without batting an eyelid.

Neither had emerged unscathed, both sporting a few cuts and cruises, but neither one looked seriously injured or ready to capitulate as of yet.

From the sidelines, Kyle watched great worry, worry for Kenshiro getting hurt in the fight with Amelie, who had shown great martial prowess in his eyes. Originally, Amelie and Shuuken were against the thought of an outsider such as Kyle watching their duel, for they were supposed to keep their arts secret from the other inhabitants of South Park. Though Kyle had promised to keep quiet about the whole affair - Ken promising the same thing as well, they had only let him come under close scrutiny, and were prepared to silence him if necessary in order to permanently silence him.

Shuuken, on the other hand, maintained a scrutinising gaze as he observed the duel, knowing full well that neither side was showing their full strength yet.

 _This is the first time I've seen someone who's been able to lay a scratch on Amelie outside of the Gento clan or anyone else I know,_ Thought Shuuken, _Clearly, this Kenshiro is not to be underestimated._

"Impressive, as expected from a successor of Hokuto Shinken," Said Amelie, wiping a trickle of blood from a cut on her cheek.

Kenshiro said nothing, beckoning Amelie to charge forth. She happily obliged - though she did not show it - with a barrage of hits; again and again she struck, and each time Kenshiro blocked her attacks or dodged them, suffering small scratches that counted as little more than mere annoyances, injuries that would be healed with time.

Making no progress in breaking Kenshiro's defense, Amelie temporarily withdrew and prepared one of her more powerful techniques, only to be forced on the defensive as she saw the ground being cut by some mysterious force, her own shoulders also being cut in the process as Kenshiro waved her hands in a particular motion.

 **Hokuto Shinken ougi: Suieishin**

 **Water Reflection Spirit**

 **(** **水映心)**

 _T-This is Nanto Seiken!? Where did she learn it?_ Thought Amelie in surprise, grunting slightly at the pain from her wounds.

Both Shuuken and Kyle were equally shocked at this, though Kyle was more vocal about it as he shouted, "What the actual fuck!? What was that!?"

"Nanto Seiken," Said Shuuken with great worry for Amelie, "It is a martial art whose practitioner is capable of cutting anything with sheer force. For Ken to be using that..."

"Nanto Seiken? I thought Ken was a master of Hokuto Shinken!" Said Kyle with obvious confusion, his eyes glued to the combatants' actions.

"I myself am unfamiliar with the art of Hokuto Shinken," Shuuken admitted, "So I cannot tell you much about it aside from what I learned through books and stories I heard."

"Suieishin, one of the secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken," Kenshiro explained, "It is a technique that allows me to copy the martial arts style of any opponent I encounter, even to the point of complete mastery."

Having finished talking, Ken charged once again, and as they clashed, so too did their battle auras flow like raging torrents from an opened dam; steely determination, unyielding will, unrelenting perseverance, these were the main traits reflected in their actions and eyes as they repeatedly struck each other, neither party willing to yield to the other.

"It looks as if it's gonna be a draw between them," Said Kyle as he watched.

Shuuken shook his head, then said, "No, the winner is Kenshiro."

As if to prove his point, Amelie was at once suddenly knocked backwards, and as she fell to the floor landing on her rear, she tried to get up, only to have Ken's fist mere inches from her face.

That signaled the end of the fight, with Ken as the clear winner of their duel.

"What's wrong? Why won't you finish me off?" Amelie asked, as if she were expecting certain death from their encounter the moment she challenged Ken.

"Your fist," Said Ken, offering a hand to Amelie, "It lacked any sort of killing intent within."

Smiling slightly as she took Ken's hand, Amelie said, "You are truly a formidable person, Kenshiro."

"Now, I believe you wish to challenge me as well, Shuuken?" Asked Kenshiro.

Shuuken shook his head, saying, "That will not be necessary, Kenshiro."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ken.

"I apologise for not explaining earlier, but we did not know whether you were our enemy or otherwise, and risking our lives was the only option to accurately discern your intentions," Amelie explained, bandaging her shoulders, "Truth be told, when our seers foretold that a woman of Hokuto would come to this world to save it, we did not believe it at first, and so we were sent to South Park to ascertain your character and intentions for this town."

"Why so?" Asked Ken, "Is the will of the heavens so obscure to you that you did not believe it?"

"We know that the heavens do not lie, Kenshiro," Said Shuuken, "The reason why we doubted you being a woman of Hokuto was that there has been no known successor to the art for two decades."

At this, Ken's features visibly hardened, and clenching her fists in growing rage, she then asked, "What happened?"

"The Hokuto clan was wiped out years ago," Said Amelie, "Since then, Hokuto Shinken was believed to have become an extinct art, for no one survived to pass down the legendary assassin's art; the fate of its servants is unknown, most believed to have been hunted down and executed as well."

Blue aura shrouded Ken's body as her rage grew, her fists clenching to the point of trembling from the pressure, her knuckles becoming white, her muscles tensing greatly and growing almost to the point of shredding her clothing.

The Hokuto of this world, dead? No surviving successor of Hokuto Shinken to serve as the enforcer of the Heavens' will, to serve as the main protector of the world itself from the dark dangers that constantly plague the world like a chronic illness that never fades with time?

Ken took long, deep breaths, her hands and muscles relaxing as she made an effort to calm her boiling rage. Now was not the time to unleash her terrifying rage, she told herself, now was the time to focus on her duty to this world: as its great bulwark against darkness and evil, against calamity and oblivion, and enact the will of the heavens.

"A woman of Hokuto? Seriously?" Said Kyle, who now had a look of absolute confusion, "You never told me anything about this, Ken. Not at all."

As Kyle walked towards Ken, he was struck speechless by the look of deep sorrow on his face, sorrow that made Ken's beautiful face seem years older, despite her being a mere ten years of age. Ever so slightly, the young Jew inched closer towards the strong woman before him, sheer will making his feet move despite the raw emotions displayed in Ken's eyes that rendered anyone immobile.

When Kyle was within arm's reach of Ken, he slowly held out his hands towards Ken, touching her firm, calloused hands. He stared at Ken, their eyes meeting mere inches from each other.

"Who are you, really?" Kyle asked, his voice sounding as if he demanded an explanation, cracking slightly.

Ken did not speak, instead motioning for Kyle to step back slightly. Ken then took off her shirt, much to the initial embarassment of Kyle as he shielded his eyes with his hands, Amelie and Shuuken doing the same thing. As they risked a look, however, they could see seven cruel scars marring her chest, something Kyle already knew she possessed.

Their significance was not lost on Shuuken and Amelie, however, save Kyle, as beads of sweat began to form on Shuuken and Amelie, who stared in utter speechlessness.

 _The seven stars of death!_ Both of them thought in horror, _Wherever Hokuto appears, chaos follows in its wake._

Having noticed the abject horror in their eyes, Kyle broke them out of their trance as he asked, "Hey, why're you guys so shocked? Ken's scars scare you?"

"It means, Kyle, that I am a woman of Hokuto, the successor to the legendary art of Hokuto Shinken," Ken explained, "I am one who is cursed to attract strong men of unsavoury character wherever I travel, for my art is powerful. That is why I have been a nomad most of my life. It is also the reason they are rendered speechless by my scars."

"But why? Why's the Big Dipper so significant to you guys?" Kyle asked, not understanding the significance of the scars, "I mean, it's just a constellation, isn't it?"

"Kyle," Ken said, her voice more serious this time, "The Big Dipper is known to us as the Seven Stars of Death, the stars that foretell death and destruction. That is also the iconography of Hokuto Shinken."

"So... your scars, they're a sign that you're a member of this Hokuto clan?" Kyle asked, to which Ken nodded as she put on her shirt.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, I must pose to you a question, Kenshiro," Amelie said, as she continued, "For what purpose have you come here, to this quaint little mountain town of South Park?"

Ken took a few moments, looking at each one in the eye with a steely gaze, as if he were scrutinising them for any failures or odd perks.

Then, she said, "I have been brought here by the heavens to serve as this world's bulwark against darkness, as is the universal duty of Hokuto. I have been brought here to protect the lives of the young stars - the heroes of this world - so that they may live and be free to live their lives without worry. This, I swear on my honour as the 64th Successor of Hokuto Shinken."

Her words were short and to the point, and she left it at that. She was never once to talk much; she was a martial artist, words were never her strong suit.

"If that is what you have to say, then we shall take our leave," Said Shuuken, "Know, however, that you will constantly be watched by the Gento and Nanto clans, so watch yourself."

With that said, Amelie and Shuuken were quick to disappear from the vicinity, their movements silent like shadows lurking in the darkness, leaving Ken and Kyle alone with each other.

"Can we go back home? I'm darn tired," Said Kyle, to which Ken readily agreed.

Neither one said a word to each other as they walked back towards Kyle's house. Again, Ken's stature and looks attracted more than a few stares from passersby, though that was the least of their concern as of now.

Kyle, in particular, walked with a tiredness in his step, the experiences of today leaving him drained of energy; many experiences he had undergone, and there was little time for it all to sink in.

When they returned home, Kyle was quick to occupy the toilet as he stripped himself bare of clothing and turned the shower knob, allowing a stream of warm water to hit his body, the warm feeling comforting to his body and mind.

As he bathed, he thought long and hard about Ken and her revealed identity as a girl bearing a fate few would ever willingly want to bear. Her scars, her toned muscles, the deep sorrow reflected in her eyes as she talked to Kyle that afternoon.

Sighing heavily, he turned off the shower as he finished bathing. Putting on a change of clothes, he then decided to look for Ken. It was not long before he found her in his bedroom, seated in a lotus position in a seemingly meditative trance, her eyes closed, her breathing rhythmic. Her eyes opened, however, noticing Kyle open the door and standing by the doorway.

"Kyle," Ken nodded at him, "I hope you do not mind me using your room; I needed some privacy."

"It's fine," Kyle said, "More importantly, I want to talk with you."

Nodding, Ken stood where she was as Kyle walked towards her. Then, with a serious expression, Kyle said, "I know some things I will ask have been answered before, but I still wanna ask you: Are you really a martial artist?"

Ken wordlessly nodded.

"What kind of person are you, aside from being this successor to Hokuto Shinken?"

Taking a deep breath, Ken answered, "A woman who has seen more than what any one person has seen, who has experienced more than what one can imagine."

Bracing himself for the next question, Kyle asked, "Have you... lost someone close to you?"

At this, Ken's face fell, deep, raw sorrow reflected in her eyes as she said, "Yes, and many friends."

A single tear fell from her eyes at the memory of Yuria, her emotions pouring forth like water flowing through a lowered dam.

Ken had long come to terms with her loss, content with waiting for the day she could be reunited with Yuria once again in the afterlife. What she had not come to expect, however, was Kyle suddenly embracing her in a hug, yet the embrace proved comforting as she returned it.

"I might have only known you for a few days, Ken, but no matter who you are, you will always remain you, no matter what," Said Kyle reassuringly, a warm, gentle smile present on her face.

Ken allowed a small smile to grace his lips, appreciative of the comfort Kyle had offered.

IIOII

A full two weeks had passed since then, and during that time Kyle and Ken had deepened their friendship, both at school and outside of it, all the while attracting the envy of many in South Park Elementary. They had noticed this and yet paid no heed, uncaring of what others thought of their relationship.

Little had transpired in those two weeks, aside from Eric's usual unveiled insults thrown at Kyle, which was usually silence by a hard glare from Ken, threatening enough to cut anyone's self-esteem like a knife against paper. Where most people expected Ken to spend more time with the girls, she instead spent it with the boys, having aroused feelings of jealousy amongst them, making Ken unwelcome with the girls.

One afternoon, as Ken and Kyle were relaxing after another school day, the house phone suddenly rang, drawing their attention. Kyle went to pick it up, and as he put the receiver to his ear, he said, "Hello?"

Words were exchanged between Kyle and the caller, which turned out to be the local mental hospital. Afterwards, Kyle turned to Ken and said, "Ken, the hospital's said that Lia's awake. We should go check on her."


	7. Life goes on

**kerrowe** : Good to hear it.

 **risedragon0009:** All I can say is that such questions will be answered in the later chapters, though one thing I forgot to mention is that this fanfic takes place after the Skank Hunt season, way past the part Wendy caused the death of a teacher.

I do agree that South Park's characters are terribly hypocritical, though Kyle seems the most sensible out of them all.

 **Chapter VI: Life goes on**

Their trip to the hospital was brief and swift, thanks in no small part to the short distance they needed to travel. Wasting no time, they quickly made their way towards Lia's designated ward, where they found said girl sitting on her hospital bed.

Though she seemed physically healthy to most people, Ken could see in her eyes she was burdened by great sorrow, the bags beneath her eyes pronounced and black, a lack of sleep being the likely culprit. Her face was gaunt, looking aged by several years. She reminded her of Rin, the lone girl who accompanied her on her travels in the wasteland in her previous life, a girl who suffered the same tragedy as she had.

As of now, a doctor was currently tending to Lia, undoubtedly assessing her mental condition in the wake of her trauma.

"Lia, look, you've got visitors," The doctor told the girl, causing her to turn in the direction of Ken and Kyle.

Where most would shy away from one of Ken's demeanor, Lia smiled at her visitors and nodded her head in greeting, though that smile quickly faded.

Turning to the doctor, Ken asked, "How is she?"

The doctor answered, "She's more or less stable for now, though we've yet to determine any other changes to her mental health."

"Can she be discharged soon?" Asked Kyle.

The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, at least not yet," He said, "She's still prone to suffering relapses, so we'll be keeping her here for further observation."

Ken nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," She said."

" _Paging Doctor James to the Reception. I repeat, paging Doctor James to the Reception,_ " Sounded a nearby speaker, drawing the doctor's attention.

"I guess that's my cue to go. You take care now, Lia," Said the doctor as he turned to leave, Lia giving a nod in response.

As Kyle and Ken were left alone with the young girl, Kyle then said, "So, how are you?"

As Lia turned to face them, her vacant look becoming slightly brighter, Kyle then pointed to himself and Ken, saying, "I'm Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. This is Ken, we're the ones who took you to the hospital."

Ken nodded at Lia in greeting, a gentle, warm smile on her face.

Lia returned the smile, however ruined it was by her gaunt-looking face.

"Want an apple?" Kyle asked, trying to lighten the mood of the despondent girl, to little effect. Lia shook her head, and Kyle settled for sitting on a chair next to Lia's bedside.

Taking a chair and sitting in front of Lia, Ken fixed a sombre expression on her face, a feeling of bitterness in her heart at the thought of Lia's parents' deaths; though it did not look as if Lia blamed her for such, still she felt guilt at being unable to save their lives. Such was the weight of her curse.

"My condolences for your loss," Ken said, her voice as sombre as her face, "I truly wish I arrived in time to save your parents."

Lia, however, merely shook her head, saying monotonously, "It's not your fault. It couldn't be helped."

"Is it truly not my fault?" Ken said, as if she were to blame.

Lia took Ken's hand in a gentle touch, the lingering warmth of compassion in it reminding her of Yuria. She said, "No need to feel sad. Rather... I just..."

Lia began to tremble, her eyes watering with tears as she tried to speak, her words coming out hoarse and broken, "Why... why did mummy and daddy have to die..."

Ken then took Lia in an embrace, allowing Lia to cry softly into her chest.

"Our world is plagued by villains and evildoers, Lia," Ken stated, "They can never truly be extinct, and always will innocents die at their hands so long as they exist. We can only pray for your parents now, that they rest in peace in the afterlife, that the heavens may grant them peace."

Lia took comfort in the warm embrace given by Ken, and she ceased to try speaking, letting out all her sorrow as she cried unceasingly. As Kyle watched, he was unable to watch, silently shedding tears as he wiped them with a tissue.

IIOII

The duo left the hospital in a solemn mood, neither speaking a single word as they made their way back towards the house. Yet even as they began the journey back, Kyle abruptly said to Ken, "Shall we go to the park for a bit?"

Seeing no issue, Ken nodded, and together they walked towards the local park, where the other boys, girls and younger children would be playing by now.

Along the way, Kyle noted with amusement how so many heads turned at the sight of Kenshiro as they passed by; even after having spent over three weeks in South Park - time in which most would be used to her by now, people never stopped staring at her, either because of her beauty or her imposing stature. It was a sight Kyle never tired of.

As if inspiration struck him, Kyle quickly walked up towards Ken and slipped his hand into hers, holding it tight. Ken, for some unknown reason, held his hand just as tightly, though she was careful to not exert force. From a distance, they looked as if they were a couple, inseparable from each other, something that would undoubtedly arouse jealousy from some others.

Ken abruptly stopped in her tracks, turning to look elsewhere, a hardened expression on her face as she looked around, as if some unknown predator were lurking behind, ready to pounce on them at any moment.

"Ken? What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Kyle.

Ken shook her head, saying, "It is nothing for now. Let us continue."

Though Kyle remained unconvinced, seeing how Ken was acting, he dropped the matter and resumed their walk.

Little did he know, however, that someone was indeed stalking them, skilfully hiding from sight and hiding his tracks well. He found it interesting that the girl, the one called Ken, managed to detect his presence from a mile away. Clearly she was not one to be underestimated.

"Let us see what you're made of, woman of Hokuto..." The stalker muttered to himself, a wicked smile spreading across his face.


	8. Damsel in Distress

**Chapter VII: Damsel in distress**

Little transpired in the days that followed their visit to the hospital, and like all other school days, this day was no different, Ken thought; the immature girls sending glares or verbal abuse her way, Cartman doing the same to her and Kyle, all was well and good. It seemed as if nothing was to trouble her or her friends.

Yet as fate would often prove wrong, there was no such thing as a crisis-free life.

On her way back from school, she noticed that as she waited at the school gate for Kyle, she found no sight of the young Jew. For fifteen minutes she waited, patiently awaiting for Kyle to emerge, and yet there was no sign of him, nor was there any word from him; no text messages, no friends informing her, no calls, absolutely nothing.

 _This is odd,_ Thought Ken with concern, _Kyle never takes this long to leave the school premises, and he was scheduled for no detention, so why isn't he in sight? And even if he was hindered by something, at the very least he would make the effort to tell me about it, so why is there no word from him?_

She took out his handphone - which Kyle was kind enough to purchase for her - and quickly dialed his number. After a full minute, he put back his phone into his pocket, and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern. No response, again, and Ken was beginning to be concerned about Kyle; where had he gone? And more importantly, why wasn't he answering his calls?

 _I had better check at home. Perhaps Aunt Sheila has a clue as to his whereabouts,_ Was Ken's thoughts as he made his way back towards Kyle's house.

She then paused himself at that one word.

Home.

Were it any other day, she would have laughed at the notion; as the bearer of the eternal curse of Hokuto, which caused all manner of warriors to find her despite her whereabouts, she was forced into the life of a nomad, forever wandering the world from place to place, forever denied the opportunity to call one place her permanent home. Yet here, nary two months into her stay here in this small mountain town, she felt a sense of belonging here, something she thought impossible.

 _I can ponder on such thoughts later,_ Thought Ken with urgency, _For now, I must ascertain Kyle's whereabouts._

Her phone rang, and she found it was Sheila who was calling her. She answered it, and what she first heard was an anxious Sheila saying, "Ken! Thank goodness you've answered! Come home quickly!"

Narrowing her eyes, Ken asked, "What happened? Where is Kyle?"

"Someone's kidnapped him!" Replied Sheila, "For now, just come home quickly, he's on my phone and wants to talk to you personally!"

"I am on my way," Said Ken, before hanging up and sprinting back home.

As she ran, she felt both anger and frustration at Kyle's kidnapping; how in the Heavens' name had she not seen this coming? That this happened under her watchful eye? And who was the perpetrator? The one who stalked them a while back, perhaps? Or was it someone else?

All would be revealed in good time, and much sooner than she expected.

IIOII

Ken's homecoming was perhaps what she had expected; as soon as she set foot into his house, she was greeted by the sight of a white-faced and frantic Sheila, holding her handphone with trembling hands and teary eyes. Neither Ike nor Gerald fared any better, the former hugging his adoptive father tightly with a look of great anxiety, the latter holding his adopted son close to his chest, looking apprehensive as he seemed to glance on whatever was displayed on Sheila's handphone.

This served to heighten Ken's suspicions as she went towards Sheila, saying, "I have returned, Sheila."

Turning to face Ken with teary eyes, Sheila was quick to say, "Come quick! You've got to see this!"

Sheila then passed Ken the handphone she held, the small device showing the image of a rope-bound Kyle struggling against his restraints with no success, a piece of black masking tape plastered over his face. From what could be seen on the phone, Kyle's prison was dark and dimly lit, save for a single lamp overhead, completely walled off from prying eyes outside.

And as soon as Ken laid eyes on the phone, a garbled voice then said, " _Ah, you are here. That is good._ "

"Who is this? Why have you taken Kyle hostage?" Ken demanded, her voice taking a hard edge.

The caller merely chuckled slightly, the distorted quality his voice had adding an ominous feeling.

" _Well, you could say I was looking for you, girl,_ " Said the mysterious caller, drawing the attention of Kyle's family, " _You see, you were so audacious as to ruthlessly murder a group of my best lackeys whilst they were robbing a bank, and I paid good money to hire them. Since you killed them, my money and any potential profit I might've made has gone down the drain, and I have you to blame for that._ "

The caller stepped into the light, and it was a lanky man dressed in a black business suit, but it was obvious he didn't want to be recognised; his bowler hat obstructed the light from shining on his face, and a shiny, black mask, shaped into the facade of a roaring bear, concealed much of his face save his eyes. The eyes shone with wickedness and calculating ruthlessness, and Kenshiro was reminded of a slippery, crafty villain that made his skin crawl.

Ken remained silent, and the caller took it as his cue to continue, " _My men were looking for tabs to keep on you, looking for something to draw you out, and it seems we found our perfect bait. But how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself; you can call me Black Bear. Notorious kingpin in the Underworld, owner of several 'illegal' enterprises, and of course perpetrator of the bank robbery you so rudely interrupted._ "

Black Bear then put a black-gloved hand on Kyle's chin, stroking it softly as he would stroke a pet cat.

" _Quite frankly, I am unhappy with your interference, so I needed bait to draw you out, and who better than the one so love-smitten with you?_ " The mysterious caller continued, cackling wickedly, " _And the way I see it now, you have two options: either come risk your life for the sake of your friend here, or leave him to die. Your choice. So what's it gonna be, Kenshiro?_ "

For a moment, no word was said, the eerie silence that followed stifling enough to suffocate.

Then Ken broke the silence as she asked, "Where do I find you?"

" _Ah, good! At least you have a spine,_ " Black Bear said, his tone condescending, " _Make your way to the abandoned warehouse east of your house. It's a dilapidated building with patchy brown walls and a few broken windows, you can't miss it. Oh, and no bringing the cops please, or this boy gets it._ "

A pregnant silence followed, and Kyle's family remained unsure on how Ken would respond to Black bear's threats.

"You should not have contacted me, Black bear," Ken said, her voice taking a crushingly hard edge, an underlying core of steel belying every word, "Now that you have contacted me, it is only a matter of time."

" _Oh? And what would it be?_ " Asked Black Bear, his tone condescending.

As Ken spoke her next words, her eyes burned brightly with righteous fury, and it was with an ominous tone that she said, "Until you die."

Ken promptly hung up, and as she handed back Sheila her hand phone, she strode towards the door calm and composed, walking with a distinct swagger that belied her tremendous self-confidence and fearlessness in the face of such odds. It seemed that even though she was potentially walking into a trap, perhaps soon to be ambushed by a mob of thugs, she remained unfazed and unperturbed, instead choosing to confront Kyle's kidnappers head on.

She was momentarily stopped in her tracks by a touch on her arm, and she saw Ike grabbing her arm with both of his tiny hands, his face that of a worried child.

"You go rescue Kyle?" Asked Ike, never letting go of Ken's arm.

Ken nodded solemnly, and tenderly placing her hand on Ike's, she said, "By the Heavens and by my honour as a woman of Hokuto, I swear I will bring back Kyle alive, even if it costs me my life."

"No one's dying, Ken, neither you nor Kyle," Said Sheila as she walked up to her, then added, "But what the hell are you thinking!? You could die if you go there!"

"Would you rather Kyle dies for my sake?" Ken asked, her words harsh, "Would you rather you lose your beloved son so I can live?"

"That's not..." Sheila tried to say, only to be at a loss for words, for she understood what Ken was implying.

"Have no fear, Aunt Sheila," Said Ken, "As I have sworn, I will bring back Kyle alive, and both of us shall survive this ordeal. I swear it."

Struck speechless by her words and the determination behind them, Ike and Sheila could only let her leave unopposed. And as Ken stepped outside the house, Sheila and the others swore they could literally feel the unnatural calm that radiated off her, a disturbingly tranquil feeling settling in their hearts as they felt it. It was both soothing and terrifying at once, and they could only wonder what was in store for the kidnappers.

IIOII

Black Bear took a long puff of his lit cigarette, slowly exhaling the tobacco smoke our of his mouth as he enjoyed its flavour. On any other day, he would have been content with simply smoking his troubles away, since his lackeys and other... partners would take care of any problems he had on hand.

This, however, was not such a day; no, that girl, Ken, not only seemed to lack any sense of fear when talking to him, but even went so far as to declare that it would only be a matter of time before he died for kidnapping that boy! Seriously, who was she to have a bone to pick with him, the notorious Black Bear of the Italian Mafia? He had everything a respected lieutenant of the Mafia worth his money would have; tons of money to bribe, connections with influential people, and most importantly, an entire battalion of henchmen under his command!

And this little girl dared to think she could take him on, especially with every asset he currently possessed?

"Oh, this is going to be interesting to see..." Muttered Black bear, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

He turned to see Kyle struggling to free himself from his bonds, his gag reducing his shouts of protests to nothing more than muffled squirming. Oh, how he loved to see his prey squirm like useless, powerless things, Black Bear thought. Perhaps a touch of torture, to enhance the squirming into screaming... now that would be so much more enjoyable.

"Boss! The girl's coming here! She seems to be alone," Reported one of his henchmen, causing his lips to curl into an unsettling smile.

"Good, good," Said Black Bear, "Let her come inside, and then the real fun will begin."

He paid no heed to the louder muffled screaming from Kyle, who now looked on the verge of tears.

 _Ken, please don't come here! Please... don't come..._ Kyle thought, as helpless as a babe.

Soon the doors opened, and in strolled Ken, her face contorted in a stoical expression of barely-veiled anger.

Kyle could only stare at the expression of anger reflected on Ken's face; never before had he seen her so angry, so _infuriated_ , it seemed as if she had the capability to slay anyone with but a glare from her eyes. Her stride was purposeful, never faltering in the face of what seemed to be overwhelming odds, as if being outnumbered over a hundred to one was nothing new for her.

He swore that as she walked, a blue aura seemed to radiate from her body, too minuscule to be seen clearly, but it was there.

"I am here, Black bear," Said Ken, "Release Kyle now, and I shall grant you all a swift death."

Black Bear and his henchmen only laughed mockingly at Ken, unable to take her threat seriously.

"Really now?" Black Bear jested, "Against all of us? Come on, even you should know you're hopelessly outnumbered and outmatched."

Ken merely cracked his knuckles, and said, "It matters not how many you throw at me, be it a hundred or a thousand. Hokuto Shinken is invincible."

Again that fearlessness in her eyes. For some unknown reason it irritated him, and as Ken strode forward, Black Bear knew it was time to end this.

"Well, since you're so fearless as to come forward unarmed, I'll pay my respects to you," Black Bear said, then motioned to his henchmen.

As one, the henchmen all aimed their weapons at her, and as their fingers went to their triggers, Black Bear said, "Goodbye, girl. It was nice to meet you."

And they all fired at once, hails of bullets raining down upon her position as they continually pulled their triggers, uncaring if they would empty their magazines at this point, not that it mattered, since no ordinary person could ever dodge so many at once.

Ken, however, could hardly ever be considered a normal person.

Within a split second of the henchmen opening fire, Ken seemingly vanished into thin air, and in their folly the henchmen continued their unceasingly high rate of firing. Without a clear direction to aim in, however, they fired blindly, and the number of guns illuminating the environment made it hard for them to see if they were truly hitting Ken. Ricocheting bullets and friendly fire soon claimed the lives of nearly half a dozen, and it was not until Black Bear ordered them to cease firing that they did so.

"Where the hell are you, girl!?" Shouted Black Bear, incensed that Ken escaped his sight, "You better come here now where I can see you, or your boy's gonna be in a world of hurt!"

"There is no need for that, Black Bear," Said Ken, "I am here."

As Ken came within their field of vision, Black Bear was quick to bellow, "Shoot her, now! She's wide open!"

Some of the nearby henchmen, however, made no motion at all and remained unresponsive, as if they were living statues frozen permanently in their poses.

Unable to understand what happened, Black Bear shouted, "What're you doing!? Hurry up and shoot her already!"

"They cannot comply with your orders, Black Bear," Said Ken, striding forward with a casual slowness, "They are already dead."

And true to her word, the unresponsive henchmen suddenly had bulging protrusions form on their bodies, which only grew larger and worse by the second. And like living bombs they exploded in a bloody show of viscera and bone, their remains scattering across the floor in a macabre display of bloodshed.

The henchmen's fear of Ken began to heighten with the gruesome deaths of their comrades, some trembling in their shoes, some holding their guns with shaky hands, some even trying to inch away from the girl and hopefully escape unharmed.

"No," Ken said, "You will not leave this place alive."

With a throaty roar, ken's muscles began to bulge and swell, and it looked as if she began to grow larger, a blue aura radiating from her body. And hovering above her was a manifestation of a burly man, which seemed to look down upon the mafia henchmen like they were scum of the earth.

"W-What are you!?" Black Bear said, who could not believe his own eyes.

"Your deaths," Said Ken.

And once again she struck, her hands striking various vital points on her opponents' bodies. Fluid and precise were her movements, akin to that of a machine, her inhuman speed and reflexes allowing her to dodge the henchmen's worthless attempts at shooting her.

Some tried to corner her, wielding knives they concealed within their clothes in an attempt to slice her to pieces as a butcher would cut his meat, but they merely shared the same fate that befell their deceased fellow henchmen.

She seemed tireless, the woman of Hokuto mercilessly pummeling through all resistance that they tried to establish against her, as if they were insignificant insects in the face of her might. And however Black Bear might think otherwise, his henchmen were being annihilated, and nothing could change that; all the dismembered bodies lying around messily, and the blood spilled in such copious amounts, were all unmistakable proof of that.

In an attempt to put a halt to his rampage - and perhaps try to get revenge against Ken, Black Bear aimed his pistol at Kyle, ready to end his life by pulling the trigger. Ken was faster, however, and with a punch he broke his gun in half, rendering it useless.

Black Bear was then left to face Ken's rage in its purest form, and within the next few seconds his life would be ended, as Ken unleashed a barrage of blows on his person, the young girl letting out a shrill scream as she rained blow upon blow upon his form.

"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA - WATAH!"

And as she finished her attack, Ken proceeded to walk towards Kyle, cutting apart his restraints and removing the tape covering his mouth, leaving behind a stunned and seemingly unharmed Black Bear.

Before Black Bear could even move, he soon felt parts of his chest bulging unnaturally, and soon he burst apart as his lackeys did, nothing intact remaining of his upper body.

"You're already dead," Said Ken, not bothering to look behind her at the maimed corpse of Black Bear.

She soon felt contact on her body, and she found that Kyle was embracing her in a full-body hug, tears of relief flowing down his cheeks as a smile spread across his lips.

"Ken... you idiot," Said Kyle tearfully, "I thought you were gonna die for a moment there... I'm so glad you're okay."

Ken returned his embrace as she said, "As I have said before, Hokuto Shinken is invincible. You need not worry about my-"

She was caught off-guard by a kiss on her lips, courtesy of a bashful-looking Kyle. At the questioning look on Ken's face, Kyle was quick to sputter, "Ah, I, uh..."

Choosing to ignore Kyle's kiss, Ken gently grabbed Kyle's hand and said, "Come, we must return home. Your family is worried for you."

Looking at the gruesome carnage Ken left behind, it was hard to suggest otherwise.

IIOII

After the duo returned home, Sheila was quick to embrace Kyle as soon as they stepped into the house, Gerald and Ike doing the same. Ken smiled softly at this, happy that the family who sheltered her suffered no misfortune this day. Silently she made her way to the toilet, looking to take a shower to relax after his triumph over Black Bear and his gang of lackeys.

After a quick shower and dinner, Kyle soon said to Ken, "Hey, Ken?"

"Mm?"

"I'm just wondering... mind if you come to my room for a bit? I'd like to tell you something." Kyle asked shyly, his eyes darting around.

Not seeing any problem, Ken nodded, and together they walked into Kyle's bedroom. Within its confines, Kyle then took a deep breath, mustering the courage for what he was to say next.

"Ken, you might be wondering why I kissed you upon the lips at that warehouse, yes?" Asked Kyle, to which Ken wordlessly nodded.

Gulping slightly in nervousness, Kyle said, "I... I'm not going to beat around the bush; I love you, Ken. I mean... not just as a friend, or a sorta sister or something, but as a boy would love a girl. You know what I mean?"

Ken's eyes lowered in sorrow, the grief reflected in them not lost on Kyle, something he fully expected.

"I know you lost someone close to you, Ken," Said Kyle as he continued, "And I'm not asking you to just date me out of the blue. I just want you to know that... ever since the first time we've met, I've felt attracted towards you, as if it's natural for us to be together. If... if you don't want to be with me romantically... just tell me, and I'll be fine with it."

Kyle then moved towards Ken and before she could utter a word, he kissed her on the lips once again, the kiss chaste and short.

"I... I'm sorry, I mean... that was nice."

Ken then cupped Kyle's face in her hands, and as she looked intently into Kyle's eyes she asked, "You do not regret it?"

Cupping Ken's face in his hands, Kyle said, "How can I regret loving such a manly girl like you?"

And Kyle kissed her yet again, this time deepening the kiss. And for some reason unbeknownst to her, Ken neither minded nor resisted it, instead choosing to enjoy every moment of it. Was she truly in love with Kyle? Or was it just instinct on her part? Only time would tell.

 **A/N: Chapter was a little rushed, apologise if it doesn't make the cut.**


	9. First Date

**A/N: Might have to put this story on hiatus for a little bit, got other stories to write and studies to take care of. Also, I'm now writing an AAR on Paradox Forums under the same username, titled 'Africa, our homeland'. Do take the time to read it if possible.**

 **kerrowe:** I was sort of rushing the last part before I posted the previous chapter, that's why I felt it was rushed of sorts. But thanks for the review.

 **Chapter VIII: First Date**

A week had passed since Kyle's rescue from the Italian Mafia, and everything went on as normal. In school, everyone could see Kyle becoming closer with Ken, most notably whenever they see them walking with their arms interlocked, much to Cartman's chagrin. From afar, it seemed as if Ken acted as the male in their relationship.

Though many of the girls feel relieved that Ken would not be stealing any of their boyfriends - not that she cared for such trivial things in the first place, Wendy remains exceptionally wary of the Woman with the Seven Scars. Her borderline-hostile attitude was something Ken could do without.

The boys without girlfriends, on the other hand, look enviously at the couple, many cursing their abysmal luck. Kyle had to resist giggling every time he saw one of their despairing faces.

It is not long, however, before the school's intercom system is activated, followed by the principal's voice saying, "Ken and Kyle Broflovski, to the Principal's Office. Ken and Kyle Broflovski, to the Principal's Office."

"Huh, wonder what the PC Principal wants with us?" Said Kyle.

"We shall see," Said Ken.

At the Principal's Office, they come face to face with the PC Principal, a fairly masculine man with a chiseled face, stern features and blonde hair slicked backwards. An unhappy look was shown on his face, his sunglasses failing to mask the withering glare he gave them with his eyes.

Within moments of them sitting down in the Principal's Office, the PC Principal is quick to say, "You two are here, because you two have been holding hands in front of the other students throughout the school! That has got to stop."

"I fail to understand your point," Said Ken, "I see nothing wrong about such a trivial thing."

"I agree with her," Said Kyle, "What's wrong about showing our affection for each other?"

The PC Principal, not tolerating their answers, retorted, "What's wrong? What's wrong!? What's wrong is that you're being a source of irritation and negativity for people without boyfriends or girlfriends, and you being so public with your affection isn't helping one bit! That's what's wrong with your actions!"

"I am sorry, but I fail to see your point in the matter," Said Ken, infuriating the Principal, "Everywhere I have gone, no one has ever been so agitated about public displays of affection, and they have most certainly not been as edgy as you have been on the matter. Even the girls who do not like me have not displayed such unbecoming behaviour as you have, Principal."

For a moment, the Principal's mouth hung agape, not believing that a student had just talked him down like that. Kyle covered his mouth to stifle his laughing, the sight proving too comical to ignore and not make fun of.

Having regained his bearings, however, the PC Principal was quick to say, "I won't say it again! Stop with the public displays of affection, or I will call your parents!"

Kyle resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Seriously? Calling their parents about such a thing? Kyle figured his mom would instead reprimand the Principal for calling her to report such a trivial thing. Ken, on the other hand, remained unfazed and unimpressed by the PC Principal's threats, her stoical demeanour showing no cracks or changes.

"If that is all you have to talk about, then we shall take our leave," Said Ken, who quickly said to Kyle, "Come, Kyle. It is time we depart."

Without so much as letting PC Principal utter a word, they promptly dashed out of the office, and a stunned PC Principal was left unable to say a word to the couple that left without his permission.

IIOII

With school over, the two decide to enjoy a leisurely walk at the park, having nothing else to take up their time. The soft chirping of birds as they flew by, the sweet scent of flowers dotting the shrubbery, the lively yet relaxed ambience of the park as other children played in the background, all these elements combined created a relaxing, leisure mood perfect for their walk, and they enjoyed it to the fullest.

Ken let out a deep breath, the cold temperatures of her surroundings turning her breath into a thin, white mist that was quick to disperse. A slight smile of amusement graced her lips. To think that she would enjoy such a cold season in comparison to the barren wasteland that served as her previous home... what an irony.

"So, Ken, you like winter?" Was Kyle's question.

"Why the sudden interest?" Asked Ken in reply.

"Umm... It's just that you seemed to smile a little for no apparent reason, that's all," Said Kyle, "That, and you seemed to be thinking about something."

Ken's smile became ever so slightly wider as she said, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Ah... no, no, it's just a lucky guess," Said Kyle.

A snort of amusement escaped Ken's lips, and she said, "Well, your lucky guess was spot on, I'll say. Indeed, I seem to be enjoying the perpetual winter in this village."

"Really?" Wondered Kyle, "Why's that so?"

"Perhaps we should find someplace to sit down and talk about it," Said Ken, "It might take a while."

Kyle nodded in response, and as they searched for a nearby bench, they happened to chance upon Ike playing with his fellow kindergarteners at the sandbox playground. The little children were dressed in pirate costumes, and they playfully yelled pirate slang as they played. As the couple neared the playground, Ike beamed at the sight of Ken, and was quick to leap into her arms in a hug, saying, "Big sister!"

Kyle chuckled heartily at the display of brotherly affection from Ike, whilst Ken gave him the smallest of affectionate smiles, tenderly patting his small head with her hand as Ike giggled happily in response.

"Hey Ike," Said Kyle, patting Ike's head as well, "Having fun playing with your friends?"

"I having lots of fun!" Said Ike joyfully, "What big brother and sister doing now?"

"Oh, we're just having a short walk around the park for a bit, to pass the time," Said Kyle, "No need to mind us, go ahead and have fun."

Ike nodded, and quickly went back to playing as a pirate captain, his friends acting as his crew mates as they enacted a mock scenario of a ship battle. Ken sat down on a nearby bench, suitably far away from the playground to not disturb the young children, whilst Kyle bought two cans of soda from a vending machine. Each took sips from their cans, slowly savouring the carbonated drink as it smoothly slid down their throats.

Kyle sighed, staring at the snow-blanketed scenery before him, and then at Ken, her ever stoical expression never showing signs of change. It felt strange to him, he thought, that a girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere in his backyard would be considered part of his family, and subsequently his girlfriend, a somewhat melancholic yet manly, badass girlfriend skilled in martial arts.

A stray gust of wind blew past them, and Kyle saw stray strands of Ken's hair brushing across her face, which she brushed aside with her hand. Looking more closely, those steely, beautiful eyes of hers, that smooth skin, that silken smooth hair that fluttered in the wind, she looked very much like a beautiful princess out of a fairy tale, and he was smitten by her looks.

It would be shallow to say he was in love with her looks only, however; her personality was what truly charmed him. Her sense of integrity, even in the face of danger, was something not every tom, dick and harry could have, and that melancholic personality she possessed, that scent of danger she radiated, he'd wager his lunch money that she was like a needle in a haystack.

Leaning closer, Kyle then allowed himself to press against Ken's side, the young Jew enjoying the close contact he had with her.

Neither one engages in chatter, instead both opting to sit in silence. Kyle curled his arm around Ken's, enjoying the warmth her body seemed to provide. Ken merely sat stiffly, looking skywards as snowflakes fell on her face, the cold touch they imparted a mere tickle to her skin.

"Snow..." Ken muttered, "Never would I have dreamed that I would lay eyes upon it again..."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Asked Kyle.

Sighing, Ken extended her hand, allowing snowflakes to slowly accumulate on her gloved hand as they slowly fell from the partially overcast sky, a forlorn quality visible in her eyes. Kyle looked on in concern, knowing full well what that look meant.

"Where I hail from, it was not always a barren desert," Said Ken, "It enjoyed the four seasons of a temperate climate, and all manner of flora and fauna thrived away from urbanised cities and towns. The people were happy and content with their standard of living, and had few worries in their lives."

"Wait, what? It wasn't always a desert? What do you mean?" Kyle inquired, his rapt attention focused on Ken.

A long, drawn out sigh escaped her lips, and Ken's face fell deeper into a mixture of melancholy and anger, her hands clenching tightly as her lips pursed.

Ken then said, "It was the politicians of my country - and the world over, that caused the ruin of my home."

A gasp of shock escaped Kyle's lips as Ken continued, "In the short span of a single moment, countries declared war on each other, and each unleashed their nuclear arsenal on the other. Within an hour, nuclear bombs impacted across the world, and the previously lush Earth became an irradiated wasteland overnight. Plants withered and died, water became contaminated and unsafe to drink, and entire cities were reduced to ruin. In one fell swoop, civilisation crumbled in the blink of an eye."

"I and my previous love, Yuria, were one of the few survivors across the world that survived the nuclear fallout, but we bore witness to a humanity devolving into a rabid animal; gangs of thugs pillaged and razed everything in sight, taking for themselves food and water where they should share with others, and warlords with dreams of empire tearing apart an already divided humanity. The few righteous souls that survived were constantly beset by power-hungry warlords, and many fell prey to their devious schemes."

As Ken spoke about what was undoubtedly her past, Kyle could see in her eyes a heart-aching pain that caused her to look ten years older, yet despite this, Ken continued, "Many a friend have died for their ideals and their cause, and many more families were torn apart by the unrelenting conflict. And I, as successor to the art of Hokuto Shinken, carried the burden of the End Century's savior, a savior that would bring Humanity from the depths of darkness back into the light of civilisation."

"My enemies were many, and so were the obstacles that stood in my way. Many times I faced great difficulties, and many times I had to fight and earn my victories in blood, but I prevailed in the end, and though it was far from being as peaceful as your home, traces of civilisation had begun to dot the land last I learned, and peace was beginning to have meaning amongst my home's inhabitants."

Ken inhaled deeply, the memories of Yuria bitter to bear.

"Yuria, however, was struck with an incurable disease that shortened her lifespan, and I knew our time together would not last," She said, "When I beheld her dying moments, her words to me were: 'Forget about me, and find new love for yourself. You are deserving of true happiness, despite the curse you bear.'"

Having finished his lengthy story, Ken remained silent, her earlier expression returning to her usual stoical facade. Whilst the other children played in the background, Kyle looked incredibly despondent, and was unable to say a word in response.

"I, however, could never forget about her, and in the end I chose to not find new love as she wished me to," Said Ken forlornly, "Until I came here, and met you."

Kyle, however, chose that moment to say, "What war? What barren wasteland? There's been no use of atomic weapons on other countries since the end of World War two."

Ken's face fell as Kyle continued, "You said you came to this world during that duel with Amelia, and you said that the politicians of the world over used atomic weapons on each other. Yet no usage of atomic weapons has been reported around the world for over six decades since the year 1945."

Ken remained silent, and the young Jew then said, "Answer me this question, Ken: Is it true you're from another world?"

Without so much as a blink, Ken nodded.

"Indeed I am, Kyle," She said.

"Well, I guess I can believe that," Said Kyle, "I mean, South Park's home to some of the craziest shit that ever happened; alien invasions, real monsters out of horror novels and other shit, so I guess you being from another world isn't too far-fetched here. I just want to ask another thing, though."

"And what would that be?" Said Ken.

Taking a deep breath, Kyle said, "It's the first time I've ever heard you talk so much about your past, and it seemed like you didn't like to talk about it, at least to others. So why now?"

Taking Kyle's hand in hers, Ken said, "You gave me shelter when I had no place to call home. You gave me a place to live, a place to call home."

Placing it on her chest, she said with the smallest of smiles, "And where I never expected to find love again, you captured my heart and gave me just that. You are a kindhearted, magnanimous soul, and allow me to say, Kyle, that I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"Ken..." Kyle muttered, a deep magenta colouring his cheeks.

Placing a chaste kiss on Kyle's lips, Ken tenderly said, "Thank you, Kyle, truly."

Kyle then returned the kiss with a full body hug, the young Jew burying his face into Ken's supple chest.

Ken merely smiled softly as she gently patted Kyle's head, and at that moment, having realised his feelings for Kyle, she swore that no harm would ever befall him or his family - which she now considered _her_ family, no matter what.

Perhaps this was why the heavens sent her here, she mused, and despite the curse she bore, she gave silent thanks to the heavens for giving her a second chance.

Looking skyward, she knew the souls of her deceased friends continued to watch over her, no matter the world she resided in.

 _Yuria, rest easy, and know I am no longer alone,_ Ken thought, _May you continue to watch over us always, until our final days._


	10. Interlude: Where shadows dwell

**Interlude: Where shadows dwell**

In an isolated part of South Park, hidden from public view, was a single chamber beneath the ground, dark and poorly illuminated by a single, minuscule light bulb dangling by a single wire. The chamber was so dark, one would have to squint hard to discern anything or anyone hidden within the room's dark confines. Underneath the light bulb was a single round table, cluttered with files of brown paper and other documents, and surrounding the table were a council of six figures, their faces obscured by the shadows cast by the hoods they wore.

One of them spoke, "Is it true, brother? Has a successor of Hokuto Shinken truly come to this isolated town?"

A sigh escaped another's lips, another voice saying, "I have sighted the person myself; there is no mistaking the aura she possessed. And the Big Dipper shines brightly once again in the night sky, just as the prophecy foretold."

Curses and murmurs were uttered by all present save one, but they were quickly silenced by the thumping of a staff on the floor. They turned to face the one responsible, and the figure said, "Since the prophecy has come to pass as foretold, there is no escaping confrontation with the woman of Hokuto in the future. Nonetheless, we cannot allow her presence here to go unanswered; swift action must be taken if we are to rid ourselves of her, this Kenshiro."

"Easier said than done, I'm afraid. Already the practitioners of Gento Kouken and Nanto Hakuroken have contacted her, and word is their followers are keeping a close eye for anyone looking to claim her life. Any hasty attempt to kill Kenshiro will alert them of our activities, and we may be forced into the defensive."

"Damn it, the Celestial Emperor's made his move already? And to think he sent his most trusted Lord General and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken... this will not be easy."

"Pah!" A figure scoffed loudly, an air of arrogance in his voice, "I say let them come! We defeated them and the Hokuto Clan before, and we'll do so again!"

"And there is no way in hell we will forfeit our hard-earned glory and power! Our ancestors had to bow to the Hokuto Clan's might for far too long, and with their rebellion, we can dominate the world of martial arts as and when we please! And I intend to see it stay that way!"

"But I urge that we take caution as well, for now. There's no telling if-"

"What!? And let them trample over us as they please!? I'll be damned if we are denied our rightful glory a second time!"

"I have to concur with him on this matter. If we remain cautious and passive, there is a chance they can use the reprieve to mount a counterattack and defeat us soundly."

"And if we act too hastily, it would be our downfall nonetheless. What if-"

"Silence!" Said their leader, and with another thump of his staff, the others are stunned into silence.

With a voice full of authority and commanding power, he said, "Arguing pointlessly will get us nowhere at this point. Though we must take decisive action against Kenshiro and any who aid her, so too must we tread with caution; we may never know who may be going against."

"With this, I have new orders for all of you," Said the leader, "I want the Woman of Hokuto and her new compatriots watched for any movement. I want immediate reports on any suspicious activity being plotted by them. At the same time, I want a message delivered to her."

"What should the message be, my Lord?" Asked one of the figures.

"It will say these words: Begone and leave, lest you wish annihilation."

"Your will be done."

One figure left, saluting his leader before disappearing in the dark shadows of the room, leaving the others awaiting their leader's next orders.

The leader then said, "I want the rest of you to watch this one boy and his family."

He picked up a document and handed it to one of the figures to his right, who passed it around for the others to see.

"Kyle Broflovski, the boy who has taken to forming an... intimate relationship with the Woman. Make sure you do not let him or the rest of his friends and family leave your sight. Should you fail me, I will have your hides. Understand?"

Shaken by fear of their leader, the others chorused a 'Yes, my Lord!', before turning to leave and carry out their orders. Only the leader remained, a slight smile crossing his lips as he laid eyes upon the picture of Kenshiro printed on the document he held.

"Will you defeat us? Or will history repeat itself? Let us see who outlasts the other..."

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, exams and writer's block kept me from writing for a while, but I'm back! On a long break now, so I'll have quite a lot of time to write before my next exams. Hope you enjoy the short interlude.**

 **Until then, this is Ebanu8.**


End file.
